Harvest Moon De Pon!
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Gawat! Gawat! Rirumu diculik! Wah, gimana nih? AU dan Crossover! Rate T just in case... Chapter 12 is up!
1. Intro para peri

Selamat datang di Harvest Moon de Pon! Disini, anisha takkan memulai ceritanya. Tapi anisha bakal memperkenalkan peri-peri manis yang akan muncul!

Sebelumnya, apakah Mirumo de Pon? Itu adalah manga buatan komikus wanita, Shinozuka Hiromu. Mirumo de Pon adalah kisah dimana Minami Kaede, jatuh cinta pada Yuuki Setsu. Tapi, sayangnya Kaede punya saingan berat, Hidaka Azumi. Saat Kaede gundah, dia membeli sebuah mug. Saat dia melakukan semua perintah yang ada di dasar mug, muncul sebuah peri kecil yang menyebut namanya Mirumo, yang mengaku kalau dia peri cinta. Ternyata peri-peri yang ada tidak hanya Mirumo, ternyata ada Rirumu, peri cinta milik Yuuki sekaligus tunangan Mirumo, dan ada Murumo, peri cinta milik Matsutake, dan Yashichi, musuh Mirumo, peri ninja milik Hidaka!

Begitulah kisahnya. Sekarang, anisha mau memperkenalkan para peri-peri itu ^^

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mirumo

Jenis: Peri cinta

Berat badan: 5 buah Strawberry

Tinggi badan: 10 cm

Makanan favorit: Cokelat

Alat sihir: Maracas

Peri biru berambut pirang ini sebenarnya adalah pangeran dari kerajaan peri Mirumo no Sato. Sifatnya kaku, sombong, tegas dan manja. Sebenarnya dia baik dan sayang pada semua orang, tapi dia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya secara eksplisit. Sangat takut pada Rirumu. Mirumo sangat jago main sihir. Rencananya Claire yang akan menjadi majikan Mirumo di fanfic ini.

Rirumu

Jenis: Peri cinta

Berat badan: 4 buah Strawberry

Tinggi badan: 9.5 cm

Makanan favorit: Kue sus

Alat sihir: Tamborin

Peri pink ini berambut hijau ini adalah teman sejak kecil sekaligus tunangan Mirumo. Sifatnya baik, ceria,cengeng, dan feminim. Dia lahir dengan kekuatan dahsyat, jadi setiap kali dia marah, dia akan mengamuk tanpa sadar. Sebenarnya dia sangat mencintai Mirumo, tapi setiap Mirumo membuatnya kesal, Dia selalu mengamuk dan memukulnya tanpa ampun. Rirumu sangat payah dalam bermain sihir. Rencananya Gray bakal jadi majikannya Rirumu di fanfic ini.

Murumo

Jenis: Peri cinta

Berat badan: 2 setengah buah Strawberry

Tinggi badan: 5 cm

Makanan favorit: Marshmallow

Alat sihir: Drum

Peri biru berambut ungu ini adalah adik Mirumo, sekaligus pangeran bungsu dari kerajaan Mirumo no Sato. Sifatnya cute, menggemaskan dan selalu berusaha untuk tampak imut. Seperti Mirumo, Murumo sangat sayang pada kakaknya tapi tidak pernah memperlihatkannya secara eksplisit. Selain memiliki alat sihir, dia juga mempunyai senjata pamungkas, yaitu Electric Beam, berupa sengatan arus listrik dari ujung topinya. Rencananya Jacklah yang akan jadi majikan Murumo di fanfic ini.

Yashichi

Jenis: Peri ninja

Berat badan: 5 buah Strawberry

Tinggi badan: 10 cm

Makanan favorit: Kue kering

Alat sihir: Triangle

Peri merah berambut hitam ini adalah musuh kerajaan Mirumo no Sato. Sifatnya tegas, dan senang mengoleksi pakaian dalam manusia. Hobinya adalah mengintip rok cewek manusia dan mencatatnya di buku koleksi celana dalamnya. Meski jahil, sebagai ninja dia selalu tunduk akan perintah majikannya. Mempunyai anak buah peri yang bernama Sasuke dan Hanzo. Selalu mau melakukan sihir dengan imbalan kue kering. Di fanfic ini, rencananya Mary akan menjadi majikannya Yashichi. (Di fanfic ini Mary bakalan kuubah jadi galak abis! Fu fu fu...)

Papy

Jenis: Peri cinta

Berat badan: 2 setengah buah Strawberry

Tinggi badan: 5 cm

Makanan favorit: yang manis-manis

Alat sihir: Tamborin (tapi beda dengan Rirumu)

Peri kecil pink berambut ungu ini adalah sahabat kecil Murumo. Sifatnya sama seperti Rirumu, tapi agak keras kepala. Naksir sama Murumo, tapi selalu salah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Serangan andalannya adalah 'Serangan Kitik-kitik' yaitu 2 tongkat dengan tangan yang bisa menggelitik musuh. Di fanfic ini, Rencananya peri ini akan tinggal dengan Cliff, tapi dia akan muncul nanti.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okeee... Ini dia peri-peri manis yang akan muncul di fanficku ini. Silahkan mau direview atau tidak. Ini hanya introduction peri-peri.


	2. Chapter 1: Mirumo's Arrival

Weiiiii~~! Saatnya chapter Harvest Moon de Pon! 1 muncul...

Chapter 1: Mirumo's Arrival

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

--- Doug's Inn ---

Claire duduk di meja sebelah Inn, ditemani Ann, sahabat baiknya.

"Ann.... Sediiiiiiiiih....." sahut Claire lirih. "Enggak nyangka kakakmu itu ditaksir sama Mary, si anak perpus itu......"

"Claire, semangat dong..." kata Ann. "Supaya semangat, kamu mau makan sesuatu?"

_Hei, semuanya... Aku Claire. Umurku 20 tahun. Saat aku pertama kali pindah ke Mineral Town ini karena awalnya aku tertipu oleh sebuah iklan murahan di koran. Tapi karena aku menyukai pertanian,aku mulai mencoba untuk mengurus pertanian tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Saat ini aku naksir Gray, murid Saibara di toko Saibara's Blacksmith. Tapi, saat aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota, Mary terlihat akrab sekali dengan Gray! Pasti Mary naksir juga sama Gray... Sedihnya..._

"Nih, Cheese Cake, kutraktirin! Dimakan, ya!" sahut Ann seraya memberikan sepiring Cheese Cake kesukaanku. "Ayo Claire, makan dan semangat!"

Untuk menghargai Ann, Claire lalu memakan Cheese Cake itu. Memang sih, rasanya enak, tapi rasa sedih di hati tetap ada...

"Ayolah Claire! Semangat dong! Masa hanya gara-gara nemu rival cinta bisa semuram ini! Ayo dong semangat!" dukung Ann.

"Tapi... Aku enggak berani..." sahut Claire.

"Kamu harus berani, Claire! Aku yakin kamu bisa kok!" dukung Ann.

"Bener...?" tanyaku sedikit terhibur.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa mendapat Gray. Aku yakin kok! Aku aja adiknya!" sahut Ann sambil menepuk dada. "Kamu pasti bisa Claire, asal kamu semangat!"

"Iya, terima kasih Ann..." Claire mulai merasa baikan. "Terima kasih Cheese Cakenya ya, Ann."

--- A few minutes later ---

Claire berjalan dengan lesu melewati jalanan Mineral Town. Haaah, apa aku bisa ya bikin Gray jatuh cinta ama aku...

(SFX: JRENNNG)

Claire berhenti berjalan. Dari toko Blacksmith, toko tempat Gray bekerja, di sebelah tokonya ada toko aneh. Toko berwarna pink bundar. Disana tertulis 'Toko Sihir'. Claire mulai tertarik memasuki toko itu.

"Silahkan..." sahut bapak-bapak penjaga toko gendut. "Ini toko yang menjual barang-barang sihir. Silahkan melihat-lihat..."

Claire lalu melihat benda-benda di dalam toko itu. Ueh, bendanya aneh-aneh... Ada yang bentuk kuku, ada yang bentuk monster gejhe, ada yang... Eh, tunggu.

Claire tertarik pada deretan mug dengan bintang dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. "Waaaaah... Lucunya..." Claire lalu melihat salah satu mug berwarna biru dengan bintang biru. "Eh?" Ada tulisan di dasar mugnya. "Bila kamu menuangkan cokelat panas di dalam mug ini, maka Mirumo si peri cinta akan membantu percintaanmu."

Claire makin tertarik untuk membelinya. "Pak, beli ini."

"Baik, harganya 500 Gold." sahut bapak tadi.

Claire lalu menyerahkan uangnya dan segera pulang.

---- Haibara Farm ----

Claire lalu meletakkan mug yang baru dibelinya di meja. Menarik juga, sepertinya ini hanya mainan... Tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba, toh?

Claire lalu menuangkan cokelat panas ke mug biru itu. _Semoga aku bisa jadian sama Gray..._

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Hahaha, ternyata memang bohongan. Yah, enggak ada salahnya dicoba..."

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk kecil dari atas mug itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Makhluk itu merangkak keluar dari mug, turun ke meja.

Claire langsung merinding. _Begitu dituang cokelat panas langsung muncul makhluk kecil aneeeh!_

"Kenapa kamu panikan gitu sih!" kata makhluk biru itu.

"Se... Sebenarnya kamu makhluk apaan sih?!!!" teriakku panik, berusaha menjauhi makhluk kecil itu.

"Hem, begini! Namaku Mirumo, peri cinta! Aku bisa mempersatukan cintamu dengan Gray!" sahut makhluk itu.

Aku langsung mengambil makhluk biru itu, dan bergegas ke Chruch.

--- Chruch ---

Carter yang sedang membaca Alkitab dengan khusyuknya, terganggu dengan teriakan Claire.

"Carter! Carter! CARTEEEERR!!!" teriak Claire.

"Ada apa, Claire-san?" tanya Carter, berusaha untuk bersikap lembut.

"Ini! Ada setan di dalam mug baruku!" kata Claire panik sambil memperlihatkan Mirumo.

"Enggak ada apa-apa kok." kata Carter.

"Bener kok! Liat nih, makhluk kecil ini! Makhluk yang ada di tangan kiriku ini!!" teriak Claire panik sambil memperlihatkan Mirumo lagi.

"Di tangan anda tidak ada apa-apa kok, Claire-san. Anda pasti kelelahan dan melihat yang tidak-tidak." sahut Carter. "Nah. Sudah malam, Claire-san, sudah waktunya saya untuk tidur."

"Tapi..." Claire langsung diusir. _Berarti... Cuma aku yang bisa lihat Mirumo??!_

--- Back to Haibara Farm ---

"Masa sih aku dibilang setan! Padahal aku cakep kayak gini!" omel Mirumo.

"Kamu... Beneran peri cinta?" tanya Claire gugup.

"Iya!"

"Kamu bisa mempersatukan cintaku dengan Gray?"

"Iya!"

"Kamu... Mau bantu aku?" tanya Claire deg-degan.

"Enggak mau!"

"Kenapa!?" tanya Claire kaget. "Bantu dong! Bantu! Kamu kan peri cinta kan?"

"Soalnya aku enggak suka sama kamu!" sahut Mirumo sambil mendekati mug biru. "Sekarang aku mau pulang ke dunia peri ah..."

"TUNGGU!!" teriak Claire sambil membanting Mirumo ke meja lagi. NGEK!

"Apaan sih! Sakit tahu!!" teriak Mirumo kesal.

"Kamu udah jauh-jauh datang ke sini! Nikmati dunia ini sebentar saja, ya?" tanya Claire.

"Hmph... Ya sudah." sahut Mirumo menyerah.

"Oke, kamu mau apa, Mirumo?" tanya Claire ramah.

"Aku mau cokelat." sahut Mirumo sambil duduk. "Aku mau cokelat sekarang juga!"

"Iya, iya...." sahut Claire sambil menuju kulkas. Dia lalu mengambil kotak berbungkus kuning. "Ini, cokelat."

Mirumo, yang sudah agak senang sedikit, mencoba menggigit sedikit.

WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Muncul api dari mulut Mirumo, lalu dia langsung kejang-kejang.

"Mirumo?! Kamu kenapa?" Claire langsung memeriksa makanan yang dimakan Mirumo. "Walah! Ini sih, bumbu kare ekstra pedas! Kukira cokelat! Aduh, bertahanlah Mirumo!"

---- A few hours later ----

Mirumo ngambek. Ngerasa ditipu.

"Aduh, Mirumo, jangan marah ya... Jangan enggak mau bantuin aku ngedapetin Gray ya...." Claire merasa bersalah. "Nanti kubelikan cokelat deh..."

"Huh!..." Mirumo lalu berbalik, tidak mau berbicara.

_Aduh, dia marah nih..._ pikir Claire. Aha!

---- A few hours again ----

"Mirumo! Liat nih, aku bikinin baju baru buat kamu! Coba pakai ya!" Claire memperlihatkan pakaian kecil yang kecil sekali. "Tapi nanti bantu aku ngedeketin aku sama Gray ya!"

Mirumo hanya mengambilnya dengan muka geram.

"Jangan ngambek, dong..." Claire memohon.

--- Setelah memakai baju ---

NGEEEEK!!!

Ternyata baju buatan Claire sama sekali tidak muat untuk Mirumo. Sekarang dia kejang-kejang lagi karena sesak napas.

"WADUH! Lubang lehernya kekecilan!!! Bertahanlah Mirumo, jangan mati!!!!" teriak Claire panik.

Hiaaa! Hiaa! Hiaaa!

--o—o—o—o—o—

"Aduh, Mirumo, maaf...." sahut Claire. "Kamu tetap mau bantu kan?"

Mirumo diem aja.

"Aku bikinkan lagi yang cocok ya! Tapi jangan marah kayak gitu dong..." ucap Claire memelas. "Ya? Ya?"

".... Aku enggak peduli!" teriak Mirumo.

Claire terdiam.

"Sejak awal, aku enggak suka sama kamu! Kamu enggak mau usaha sendiri... Maunya minta aku pakai sihir! Aku enggak sudi nolong orang pengecut seperti kamu, Claire! Ngerti, nggak!"

Mirumo terdiam.

Claire terdiam.

"Ah..." Claire akhirnya berbicara. "Ha ha ha! Iya juga ya..." Air mata Claire mulai menetes. "Ucapanmu... Benar sekali, Mirumo! Aku ini betul-betul... Pengecut..."

Claire masih menangis, sedangkan Mirumo tetap menatap Claire.

"Hik... Maafin aku ya, Mirumo..." isak Claire. Dia lalu melihat jam. Sudah jam 11. "Wah, sudah jam segini, waktunya tidur, Mirumo!" Claire lalu menghapus air matanya, mematikan lampu dan tidur.

Mirumo, yang mulai merasa agak bersalah karena sudah membentaknya, mulai merasa kasihan. "... Apa boleh buat deh..."

--- Jam 3 pagi ---

Claire masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sementara itu, Mirumo sudah mempersiapkan maracas sihirnya. "Saat ini Mirumo akan mengabulkan permintaan cinta Claire!"

"Miru... Miru... Mirumo de Pon!" Mirumo merapalkan mantera.

SRIIIIIINGGG!

Muncul cahaya putih disekitar Claire.

"Wahai dewa Miru Morumo... Lancarkanlah percintaan Claire!"

---- In the Morning ----

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!" teriak Claire. "Kok badanku bersinar-sinar begini sih!???"

"Tadi malam aku pakai sihir!" sahut Mirumo. "Aku pakai sihir waktu kamu tidur... Dan sinar-sinar itulah hasilnya!"

"Heh?" Claire langsung kaget kesenengan.

"Cintamu pada Gray akan terbalas! Pasti dia udah ada di ambang pintumu!" jelas Mirumo.

Dan benar saja, ada seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Claire. Tok tok tok.

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar!" Claire lalu buru-buru memakai overallnya. "Siapa ya?" sahutnya sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Claire." Sahut seseorang bertopi UMA dengan muka berseri-seri. Masa sih Gray?!! Beneran Gray!!

"G... Gray?!!" teriak Claire kaget.

"I Love You, Honey!" teriak Gray sambil mencium pipi Claire.

GUBRAK!

"Kamu kenapa, darling?" tanya Gray sambil membantu Claire bangun. "Kamu cantik sekali pagi ini. Aku sayang banget sama kamu."

_Ya ampuuuunnnn... Kayak mimpi aja!!!!!_

--- Library ---

"Hey, darling, mau nggak kamu nemenin aku baca buku?" tanya Gray, masih terkena efek sihir Mirumo.

"Bo... Boleh..." sahut Claire.

"Tunggu!!" teriak Mary yang muncul. "Kenapa bisa begini?! Kok Gray gandengan tangan sama Claire?!"

"Egh, Mary!" sahut Claire kaget.

"Yah, karena kami pacaran!" sahut Gray.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?!" bentak Mary. "Aku aja enggak pernah ngeliat kalian ngobrol! Kenapa tau-tau bisa pacaran kayak gini?!"

"Yah..." sahut Gray sambil memeluk Claire. "Pokoknya enggak ada alasan... Tapi kami saling cinta!"

Mary kebingungan."Claire! Aku mau bicara sebentar sama kamu!" Mary lalu menarik Claire. "Kamu suka sama Gray? Sejak kapan kalian jadian?!"

"Egh.... Aku..." Claire kebingungan. "Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba kami jadi dekat..." _Bingung... Mau bilang apa..._

"BOHONG!!" teriak Mary sambil membanting beberapa buku. "Pasti ada yang salah nih!!!" Mary mengamuk.

"M... Mary..." aku ketakutan.

"Hentikan, Mary!" teriak Gray sambil melindungi Claire dari timpukan buku.

"G... Gray..." Mary kaget dan langsung diam.

"Aku yang menyatakan cinta ke Claire!" tegas Gray.

Mary lalu terdiam.

"Begitu ya... Padahal aku suka sama Gray... Aku berusaha menyampaikan perasaanku ke kamu... Ternyata gagal total..." Mary terlihat sedih. "Baiklah, kali ini aku kalah, tapi aku enggak akan nyerah lain waktu!" Mary lalu pergi.

_Aku... Aku baru sadar... Aku ini... Benar-benar pengecut!_ Pikir Claire. "Gray! Aku pulang sebentar ya!"

--- Back to Haibara Farm ---

"Mirumo! Mirumo!" panggil Claire. "Lepaskan sihir ini dariku!"

"Bener nih?" tanya Mirumo kalem.

"Benar! Sihir ini percuma untukku!" sahut Claire. "Aku mau coba usaha sendiri! Meski agak takut juga sih, hehehe..."

"..." Mirumo terdiam. "Hei, Claire!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu ini bener-bener cewek payah!" omel Mirumo, membuat hati Claire tertusuk. "Kamu pasti bakalan tetap gagal meski kubantu! Tapi, pasti bakalan ada saat kamu bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu... Makanya kamu harus mendekati Gray tanpa takut!"

Claire mencerna dalam-dalam perkataan Mirumo. "Iya... Makasih, Mirumo!"

Mirumo lalu melepaskan sihirnya pada Claire, dan Gray ataupun Mary lupa dengan kejadian itu.

--- Library ---

Claire menarik napas. "Fuuuh... Oke! Aku akan mencoba menyapanya..."

Claire lalu mendekati Gray dan Mary yang asik membaca. "Gray! Lagi baca buku apa?"

--- Haibara Farm ---

"Hem, si Claire... Ternyata permberani juga..." sahut Mirumo sambil melihat bola kristal miliknya. "Aku sudah salah menilainya!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oke, chapter 1 selesai! RnR yaaa?


	3. Chapter 2: Rirumu's Arrival

Huwaaa~ Maaf ya, lama nunggu update ni ceritaaa -disihir Mirumo jadi anak TK- Okey, cekalang waktunya lanjutan celitaaa~~~

Chapter 2: Rirumu's Arrival

--- Doug's Inn ---

Gray baru saja pulang dari kerja. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali. Saat ingin membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, dia melihat sesuatu di meja. Gray melihatnya.

"Apaan nih..."

Gray lalu membukanya.

_Untuk Gray_

Ada sebuah catatan kecil dari kotak yang ditemukan Gray. Gray lalu bengong.

Sebuah mug pink dengan bintang kuning dan bentuk hati kecil merah di tengah-tengah bintang. Mana warnanya pink norak lagi!

Gray hanya bisa sweatdropped ngeliat hadiah untuknya. Eh? Ada tulisan di dasar mugnya.

"Tuangkan mug ini dengan susu dan ucapkan permintaan, maka peri Rirumu akan muncul dan mengabulkan permintaanmu!" ucap Gray membaca tulisan.

Gray lalu meletakkan mug itu ke meja. _Hah, enggak mungkin aku mau! Cuma cewek yang percaya yang beginian!_

Beberapa menit berlalu

Beberapa jam berlalu

Akhirnya Gray tergoda mencobanya!

"Aku pingin jadi novelis..." bisik Gray. Dia lalu menuangkan susu ke dalam mug pink itu. "Aku pingin jadi novelis.... Jadi novelis, jadi novelis...!"

Gray menunggu beberapa saat. "Apa sudah cukup segini..."

"Haaai!" sapa seekor (atau makhluk?) kecil dari mug itu. "Selamat siang! Namaku Rirumu! Apa kabar?"

Gray bengong.

Beberapa menit berlalu

Beberapa jam berlalu

(Rirumu: -ngegetok AA- Oi! Authoress, kok calon mitra gue diem sih?!

AA: Sabar, lha wong calon mitramu lola mikirnya... -ditendang Gray keluar cerita-)

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Gray kaget.

_Reaksinya lola amat..._ pikir Rirumu.

--- Tak lama kemudian

"Selamat siang, namaku Rirumu! Mulai hari ini, aku tinggal di rumah ini! Jadi, mohon baik-baik sama aku ya!" sahut Rirumu memperkenalkan diri.

Gray yang masih kesemsem merinding kayak ngeliat orang boker di kolam renang (lho?!) bingung ngeliat Rirumu.

"Kamu ini apaan???" tanya Gray gemes pingin ngeremes Rirumu trus di kasi liatin ke Carter.

"Aku ini peri!" sahut Rirumu.

"Apa maksudmu 'tinggal di rumah ini'?!!"

"Hehe... Sebagai balas jasa, aku akan membantumu!" ucap Rirumu semangat.

"Membantu...?"

"Iya, akan kutunjukkan kemampuan sihirku ya!" Rirumu lalu memunculkan tamborinnya. "Aku ini jago dalam sihir mengubah bentuk lho!"

Rirumu lalu melihat pemandangan sekitar. Dia melihat vas bunga Toyflower yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. "Aha! Akan kuubah Toyflower itu menjadi bunga Tulip!"

"Memangnya bisa?" tanya Gray enggak yakin.

"Ini sihir pemula kok!" kilah Rirumu. "Aku mulai ya... RIRU! RIRU! RIRUMU DE..." Rirumu memainkan tamborinnya dengan sadis.

Saat Rirumu mengucapkan sihir, Gray terpana. _Kayaknya ini sihir yang dahsyat, ya..._

"RIRUMU DE PON!!!"

Bunga Toyflower itu berubah. Menjadi... Sebuah bunga bermuka bulet dan berteriak-teriak, "Kik kik kik kiiiiik! Kiiiikiikikikikikkikikikiiiiiiiiii~~~~!!!"

"!!!" Rirumu langsung takut saat melihat bunga Toyflowernya menjadi seram.

"Setahuku sih, itu bukan bunga Tulip..." komentar Gray membuat Rirumu schok.

"Ini sihir pemula kan..." Gray tambah sweatdropped ngeliat bunga yang disihir Rirumu jadi tambah berisik.

"Huwaaa!!!!Sebenarnya aku enggak jago main sihir!!! Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku!!!!" teriak Rirumu sambil mewek-mewek di meja.

Gray tambah sweatdropped. _Udah mati-matian ya..._

"Se, sebetulnya... Aku ke dunia manusia untuk berlatih dan mengejar cowok yang sudah lama kusukai... Tapi ada aturan, "Cuma boleh ada satu peri yang tinggal di satu rumah manusia"... Jadi aku haru mencari rumah orang lain untuk ditumpangi, tapi enggak ada satupim manusia yang mau menampung peri yang enggak jago sihir kayak aku..." isak Rirumu panjang lebar.

Gray mulai merasa kasihan.

"Tuan Gray, kumohon ijinkan aku tinggal disini! Aku akan belajar sihir baik-baik untuk membantu tuan!!" pinta Rirumu sambil sembah sujud.

Gray dan Rirumu terdiam.

"... Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini!"

Rirumu terharu. "Tuan Gray... Terima kasih!!"

Oke, chapter 2 selesai... Singkat yah? Mau gimana lagi... Soalnya lagi buntu ide... RnR yaa


	4. Chapter 3: Mirumo meets Rirumu

Hahahawy~~ -salam yang makin aneh T_T- Konnichiwa, semua! Anisha desu~! Oke, anisha mau nerusin ah ke chap. 3...

Chapter 3: Rirumu meets Mirumo

--- still Doug's Inn ---

"Tuan Gray, tuan Gray..." panggil Rirumu riang pada majikan barunya.

"Apa?" tanya Gray kalem.

"Aku pingin ketemu sama cowok yang aku sukai! Boleh kan?" pinta Rirumu.

"Hem, boleh juga... Aku juga pingin tau siapa orang yang nampung periyang kamu taksir itu! Yuk!" Gray lalu memakai topinya.

"Oke!!" Rirumu lalu numpang ke atas bahu Gray.

--- Street ---

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Cuma aku aja yang bisa ngeliat kamu?" tanya Gray.

"Iya! Cuma orang yang mengisi dan memanggil peri yang bisa mendengar dan melihat peri!" jelas Rirumu. "Nanti juga tuan Gray bisa merasakan aura peri seperti kami!"

"Hem..." jawab Gray kalem.

"Tunggu, auranya lurus terus..." pinta Rirumu menunjuk jalan.

--- 5 minutes later ---

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" ucap Rirumu riang. "Auranya terasa disini!"

Gray bengong.

_Ini kan Haibara farm..._ pikir Gray merinding. _Jangan-jangan... Si Claire?! Masa sih dia pelihara peri juga..._

--- Meanwhile ---

"Uwaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirumo yang lagi asyik ngeganyem cokelat tiba-tiba tereak kenceng sampe Claire mental beberapa senti dari tempat duduknya.

"Aduh, sampai kaget... Ada apa sih, Mirumo?" tanya Claire sambil mengelap mukanya dengan saputangan, kayak yang di komik-komik.

"Aku merasakan... Ada aura peri lain disini!" ucap Mirumo kaget.

"Wah! Pasti dia mau bertamu ke sini!" ucap Claire riang.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar bunyi pintu Claire diketuk.

"Wah, dia datang!!" ucap Claire. "Liat yuk, siapa yang datang!"

"Enggak ah, males..." ucap Mirumo merinding. Mukanya langsung jadi ungu.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan dia..." Mirumo langsung merinding.

"Siapa?" tanya Claire.

"Ah, enggak..." kilah Mirumo.

"Ayo, cepat, Mirumo!" Claire langsung menarik Mirumo ke pintu rumahnya.

KREK! Daun pintu Claire terbuka.

"Ya, selamat da..." Claire langsung terpaku.

Gray?!!!

"Ke... kenapa bisa datang ke sini..." Claire kaget saking gak percaya cowok pirang pujaannya dateng ke rumahnya.

"Eee, aku..." Gray langsung gagap.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Rirumu.

Claire langsung terpaku akan makhluk kecil berwarna pink di bahu Gray.

_Kayak Mirumo, tapi perempuan! Lucunyaaa..._ pikir Claire kaget.

Mirumo yang ada di kepala Claire langsung ngerinding.

"UWAAAAAA!!!!!" Mirumo langsung nyumput ke meja dapur.

"Tunggu, Mirumo! Kenapa kamu lari?!" Claire kaget.

_Gray tiba-tiba dateng dengan peri... Dan Mirumo yang sombong itu lari terbirit-birit... Sebenarnya siapa peri ini?_

**_**

"Waah, benar-benar kejutan! Enggak sangka Gray bawa teman cewek Mirumo!" Claire langsung mengajak Gray dan Rirumu minum teh.

"Aku juga enggak nyangka, temannya tinggal di rumah kamu..." ucap Gray agak males.

"Namaku Rirumu! Salam kenal, Claire-chan!" ucap Rirumu.

"Salam kenal, Rirumu-chan!" jawab Claire riang.

Mirumo nyumput di panci dapur, gak mau bicara sama Rirumu.

"Hei, Mirumo, jangan sembunyi di panci terus! Ayo dong, ngobrol sama Rirumu! Pacarmu cantik nih!" sindir Claire.

"Berisik! Lagian dia sama sekali enggak cantik! Liat aja baik-baik..."

"Mirumo!" Tau-tau Rirumu udah ada didepan Mirumo.

"UWAAAA!" tereak Mirumo kenceng.

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu! Apa kabar?" tanya Rirumu ceria.

"Aku enggak kangen sama kamu tuh! Sana pulang kampung!" usir Mirumo kasar.

"Mirumo! Kenapa kamu kasar gitu?!" bentak Claire.

"Kita itu bertunangan, Mirumo, tapi kok kamu cuek sama aku?" tanya Rirumu bingung.

"Iya, kalian bertu..." perkataan Claire terputus saat mendengar 'bertunangan' _Ternyata Mirumo tak berperasaan!!!_

"Aaah! Berisik! Berisik! Lagian orang tua kita aja yang seenaknya ngejodohin kita!" bentak Mirumo.

"Mirumo... Kamu benci aku?" tanya Rirumu mulai menangis.

"Iya! Aku sangat benci sama kamu!" balas Mirumo angkuh.

"Kejamnya..." Rirumu mulai menangis lagi. "Mirumo... Mirumo... JAHAAAAAATTTT!!!!" Rirumu langsung melancarkan 'bogem' yang tak disangka-sangka. BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK!!!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Mirumo hanya bisa 'pasrah' menerima pukulan telak dari Rirumu.

"Mirumo jahat!!!!" Rirumu langsung mengangkat Mirumo dengan tangan kecilnya, dan membantingnya ke dinding. "KEJAMM!!"

BRAAAKKK! Mirumo terbanting ke dinding dengan manteb. (SFX: Cicak, cicak, di dinding, diam-diam merayap. Datang Mirumo, Cicak pun gepeng)

"Mirumo?!!!!!" Claire langsung schok, sama seperti Gray, dan dia segera menolong Mirumo.

"Eh? Ah?... Ya ampun! Lagi-lagi kelepasan! Tabahkan hatimu Mirumo!!" Rirumu langsung mendekati Mirumo yang mulutnya mulai mengalir darah segar.

'_Lagi-lagi'....?!! _Claire dan Gray langsung merinding.

--- Moment, please ^^---

"Hueee......" Mirumo berbaring dengan luka parah. Kepalanya diperban, sebagian badannya diperban dengan satu kaki diangkat.

"Sebenarnya, aku lahir dengan kekuatan yang besar... Jadi setiap kali aku marah, aku langsung ngamuk tanpa sadar..." Rirumu curhat ke Claire dan Gray.

"Oooh, begitu...." sahut Claire dan Gray.

"Aku sedih sekali kalau aku menyakiti Mirumo, dan aku enggak tau kalau Mirumo benci sama aku..." isak Rirumu.

"Rirumu-chan..." Claire mulai simpati. _Kasihan Rirumu, padahal dia benar-benar menyukai Mirumo..._

"Tenang aja, Rirumu-chan!" ucap Claire ceria.

"Claire-chan?"

"Enggak apa-apa meski kamu menyakiti Mirumo karena enggak sengaja! Lagian Mirumo luka sedikit gitu enggak usah dikhawatirkan kok!" ucap Claire.

_Apanya yang enggak dikhawatirin... Awas aja kalau aku udah sembuh, aku sihir dia jadi lobak!_ pikir Mirumo di kasurnya yang mungil.

"Yang penting, harus senyum! Cewek harus tetap cantik supaya ditaksir cowok!" ucap Claire sambil menambatkan senyum.

"I, iya Claire-chan... Aku akan berusaha!" ucap Rirumu terhibur. "Oh ya..."

"Apa?" tanya Claire.

"Claire-chan suka sama tuan Gray kan?" tebak Rirumu sambil berbisik.

"Iya, betul," sahut Claire riang.

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja pilih mitra dengan tuan Gray karena aku tau Claire-chan naksir sama tuan Gray!" bisik Rirumu.

"Waaaw!"

"Gimana kalau Claire-chan jodohin aku dengan Mirumo, lalu aku jodohkan Claire-chan dengan tuan Gray?" bisik Rirumu.

"Wah, ide yang sangat brilian!" balas Claire.

_Apaan sih, bisik-bisik gitu..._ Gray langsung sweatdropped karena dicuekin dari tadi.

Claire dan Rirumu menatap Gray dengan sinis.

_Apaan sih..._ Gray tambah sweatdropped.

**_**

"Oh, ya, Gray, ngomong-ngomong..." ucap Claire mangalihkan topik. "Gray minta permintaan apa, sampai muncul Rirumu?"

Muka Gray langsung merah. "Eh, enggak minta apa-apa kok!"

"Tuan Gray pingin jadi novelis! Keren kan!" jawab Rirumu dengan gamblangnya.

"RIRUMUUUU!!!!!" Gray langsung mencubit kedua pipi Rirumu. "Kok kamu bilang-bilang sih?!!!"

"Kan itu cita-cita yang bagus kan??" balas Rirumu.

_Wow, novelis!!!_ pikir Claire kagum.

"Waaaw, Gray keren! Sudah punya cita-cita! Pantas aja kamu rajin baca buku di Library ya!" puji Claire.

Muka Gray udah bener-bener kayak tomat matang. "Ta... Tapi... Kakek, Ann dan ayahku juga belum tahu cita-citaku... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!"

"Iya!" Claire mengangguk riang. _Asyik! Rahasia berduaan aja sama Gray!!_

Gray hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menyembunyikan sebelah mukanya.

Hiaa!

Hiaa!

Hiaa!

**_**

"Oke, sampai besok..." Gray dan Rirumu pamitan.

"Iya, sampai besok juga ya!!" jawab Claire riang.

"Kamu kenapa sih, berisik dari tadi?" balas Gray.

"Abisnya aku seneng bisa ketemu sama Gray hari ini!" balas Claire.

"Waah, Claire-chan terus terang sekali!" puji Rirumu.

_Terlalu terus terang... Makanya aku jadi malu... _pikir Gray.

"Selamat malam Claire-chan!"

"Selamat malam Gray, Rirumu-chan!"

Setelah Rirumu dan Gray pergi, Mirumo mulai manja. "Claire, bikinin cookie cokelat dong! Lagi sakit memang gampang laper nih!"

"Ah, dasar Mirumo... Nih, makan cokelat batangan aja dulu!" Claire melemparkan 3 batang cokelat ke bantal Mirumo.

"Oi... Enggak sampai... Ambilin dong..."

"Dasar peri manja."Claire tertawa sambil mendekatkan cokelatpemberiannya supaya bisa dimakan Mirumo.

_*****_

Haaaiyat -mukul genteng- akhirnya chapter 3 selesai... Kasian amat si Mirumo yah... Tapi memang itulah nasibnya...


	5. Chapter 4: Yashichi's Arrival

Konnichiwaa~~ Anisha Asakura desu! Oke, anisha akhirnya dapat ide juga untuk chapter berikutnya. Saatnya Yashichi muncul!! (Yashichi lovers loncat-loncat)

Chapter 4: Yashichi's Arrival

Hari ini hari yang cukup cerah. Claire bermaksud untuk main ke perpus, sekalian mengajak Gray ngobrol.

"Selamat pagi, Gray!" sapa Claire di jalan.

"Hei, Claire. Mau ke perpus?"

"Iya! Kebetulan aku mau ke perpus hari ini!" sahut Claire ceria.

Gray memandang Claire. "Kenapa sih kamu berisik banget pagi-pagi gini?"

"Habisnya aku seneng bisa ketemu Gray lagi hari ini!" sahut Claire terlalu jujur.

_Lagi-lagi jujur... Malu banget..._ pikir Gray sambil berusaha menutup setengah mukanya. "Ya udah. Yuk ke perpus..."

--- Library ---

"Eh, Gray, Rirumu-chan ada di Doug's Inn ya?" tanya Claire.

"Iya, lagi tidur!" jawab Gray sambil konsen baca buku romansa. "Agak lucu juga lho ngeliat peri tidur..."

"Wah, sama dong, dengan Mirumo. Dia masih luka-luka soalnya. Tapi kalau dia lagi tidur pipinya bisa dieken-teken, empuk..." jawab Claire tersenyum. _He he he! Rasanya jarakku dengan Gray mulai pupus..._

BLETAK! Mary menggetok kepala Claire dengan buku tebal. "Gray, maaf nunggu lama! Ini buku yang kau minta kemarin-kemarin!"

"Mary! Kok pakai ngebentrokin buku ke kepala sih!Kan sakit!" keluh Claire sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kamu sendiri aneh! Pagi-pagi udah ngomong yang aneh-aneh sama Gray! Apaan tuh, 'Mirumo'? 'Rirumu'?!" balas Mary kesal.

"Rahasia dong!" jawab Claire santai, membuat Mary tambah marah. _He he! Mary kan enggak bisa ngeliat Mirumo dan Rirumu!_

"Ssst, Claire, jangan bilang-bilang ke Mary atau siapapun tentang cita-citaku sekarang, ya!" bisik Gray.

"Sip, aku janji!" jawab Claire mengacungkan jempol.

_Iiih! Kenapa mereka bisik-bisik sendiri gitu sih... Jadi makin kesal!!_ pikir Mary. _Kenapa sih mereka jadi dekat gitu?!_

--- 05:00 pm ---

Mary langsung menutup perpus. Dia lalu menuju kamarnya, kesal sendiri. "Eh?"

Mary melihat sesuatu diatas meja belajarnya. Sebuah kotak hitam. "Apaan nih..." Mary lalu membukanya. "Mug?"

Ada sebuah mug merah berbintang kuning dengan hati kecil pink di tengah bintangnya. Mary lalu berpikir, _Hem, ini mug. Pasti dari mama._

"Eh, apaan nih..." Mary melihat tulisan di dasar mugnya.

"Mantera menghilangkan si penggangu: Isilah mug ini dengan teh, maka Yashichi akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Mantera apaan! Pasti Cuma omong kosong!" Mary lalu melempar mug itu ke tempat sampah.

"Melenyapkan si pengganggu.." Mary terpaku pada kalimat dari dasar mug itu. _Benar juga... Kalau diingat-ingat... Jadi makin kesal! Enak saja Claire si petani murahan itu ngerebut Gray dari sisiku! Betul-betul serangga pengganggu!_ Emosi Mary memuncak.

"Coba aja ah, siapa tahu manjur!" Mary lalu mengambil lagi mug tadi, mencucinya dan menuangkan teh ke mug itu. "Lenyapkan Claire dari sisi Gray! Lenyapkan! Lenyapkaan!!!" teriaknya.

Mary lalu melirik sedikit. "... Apa segini sudah cukup?"

"Akan kuturuti keinginanmu!" jawab seorang makhluk sambil mengacungkan jempol dari mug itu.

Mary langsung schok. "HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Ada setan! Ada setaaan!!!" teriak Mary sambil berusaha memukul-mukul makhluk merah itu dengan pemukul lalat, bermaksud agar makhluk itu keok.

"Tenang dong!!" pinta makhluk itu berusaha melarikan diri dari pukulan pemukul lalat Mary.

--- 10 menit kemudian

"Hem... Akhirnya kamu tenang juga..." ucap makhluk itu setelah menenangkan Mary. "Namaku Yashichi! Peri ninja yang muncul untuk memenuhi permintaanmu!" Peri berbaju ninja merah dengan rambut hitam menutupi mata kanannya itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Pe... Peri ya..." jawab Mary bengong.

"Betul!" balas Yashichi tegas.

_Enggak mungkin... Setahuku di buku, peri itu takhayul... Tapi kok bisa sih..._ Mary mencoba menggosok kacamatanya, lalu memakainya lagi. Masih kelihatan. Mary mencoba mencubit pipinya. "Aduh, sakit..."

"Sepertinya kamu enggak percaya ya! Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan kemapuan sihirku!" sahut Yashichi memunculkan triangle. "Lihat baik-baik ya!"

_Triangle... Dia mau apa tuh? _pikir Mary.

"Yashi, ... Yashi... Yashichi de Pon!" Yashichi merapalkan mantera sambil memainkan trianglenya.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! Muncul angin kencang di kamar Mary.

"Kyaaa!!" Mary berusaha melindungi kacamatanya. _Ada angin topan???_

"Eh..." Mary langsung nyegir kesel saat melihat ternyata Yashichi sibuk ngintip roknya selagi masih ada angin.

"Wow, celana dalam warna putih motif strawberry! Harus dicatat nih!" Yashichi langsung mengambil catatannya dan menggambar apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kamu... Peri nakal!!!" Mary langsung membanting Yashichi dengan pemukul lalat hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Perempuan kejam!" jawab Yashichi sambil gelimpangan di lantai.

"Kalau kamu manusia sudah kutuntut!" tunjuk Mary kesal. Mary lalu mengangkat badan Yashichi yang kecil.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Yashichi.

"Aku mau membuangmu ke sungai Goddess!" tereak Mary sambil membawa Yashichi.

"Sungai..." Yashichi langsung membayangkan dirinya panik karena hanyut di derasnya sungai. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalau kamu memperbolehkan aku tinggal disini, aku akan kasih tau sesuatu yang menarik!"

"Menarik apaan?" tanya Mary sinis.

"Alasan kenapa Claire dan Gray bisa dekat seperti sekarang!" jawab Yashichi masih meronta-ronta.

"Alasan?" tanya Mary. "Memangnya kamu tahu?"

--- 1 hour later

"APA?! Mereka berdua punya peri!?" ucap Mary tak percaya.

"Iya! Mereka berdua punya peri! Mirumo, si pangeran peri tinggal di rumah Claire, dan Rirumu, tunangan Mirumo, tinggal di rumah Gray!" jelas Yashichi.

"Oooh, pantas saja mereka akrab seperti sekarang..." Mary lalu berpikir. _Kalau gitu mereka bisa jadian dan kawin dengan mudahnya... Ini enggak bisa dibiarkan!_

"Nah, bagaimana? Kamu mengijinkan aku tinggal disini?" tanya Yashichi.

"Iya. Kau diterima." sahut Mary pendek. "Tapi! Kamu harus bersih-bersih kamarku kalau kau mau tinggal disini!"

**_**

Kyaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga... Yup, Yashichi tinggal di rumah Mary deh... -kesel karena harus nyeritain tokoh yang dibencinya, Mary- Tapi agak kaget juga, sih, saat ngeliat Kaede (mitra Mirumo dari Mirmo Zibang!) kalau rambutnya digerai, dia jadi mirip sama... Claire!! -ditampar Mirumo karena ngasih info gak jelas-

Mirumo: Udah deh, gak usah dipeduliin berita yang diatas tadi. Review yah! Dan jangan lupa bawain cokelat Ferrero Rocher tiapkali ngereview!

AA: -ngelindes Mirumo pake komik- Apaan sih! Pembaca ngasih review malah disuruh-suruh ngebawain cokelat buat peri tamak dan egois, dan bla bla bla bla... -ngomel-

Mirumo: -nyihir Anisha jadi kodok- Ha ha ha, rasain!

AA: Kwok kok! Kwok kooook! (Artinya: Tunggu update berikutnya ya! Next chapter, Chapter 5: Claire's Birthday. Awas kau Mirumo! Kumakan kau!)


	6. Chapter 5: Claire's Birthday

Konnichiwaa~! Oke, anisha akan meneruskan chapter ini~ Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Claire's Bitrhday

--- Haibara Farm ---

"Mirumo!" panggil Claire ceria.

"Apaan sih? Aku lagi sibuk nih..." Mirumo sibuk menyusun permainan legonya.

"Hari Minggu lusa, aku mau bikin kue. Kira-kira buat kue apa ya?" tanya Claire sambil membawa-bawa buku resep.

"Ku... Kue?!!" Mirumo langsung semangat. "Kue cokelat aja! Kue cokelat! Kue cokelat!" ucapnya semangat sambil mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Cokelat, ya? Oke deh!" jawab Claire.

Mirumo lalu joget tari kebahagiaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain mau bikin kue segala?" tanya Mirumo sambil duduk lagi.

"Begini... Hari Minggu lusa, aku ulang tahun!" ucap Claire.

"Hem... (Bukan urusanku)" jawab Mirumo cuek.

"Kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan, undang Gray dan Rirumu!" jelas Claire.

"Hegh? Rirumu?!" Mirumo langsung lemas saat mendengar nama tunangannya.

_He he! Asyik! Melewatkan ulang tahun bersama-sama Gray... Asyik nih! _pikir Claire.

KRIIIING! Telepon rumah Claire berbunyi.

"Ya, siapa ya?" Claire mangangkat telepon.

"_Halo, aku Gray..."_ terdengar nada suara orang yang tegas.

"Hwa! Gray?!" Claire kaget. "Y... Ya? Ada... Apa ya?" tanyanya gugup.

"_Besok Rirumu mau ngajak Mirumo piknik di hutan belakang pertanianmu... Bisa bawa Mirumo ke perpus besok, enggak?"_

"Iya, bisa!" jawab Claire.

"_Tolong ya..."_ Gray lalu mulai menutup teleponnya.

"Eh ya! Gray! Tunggu, jangan ditutup dulu!" Claire setengah berteriak di telepon. "Hari Minggu lusa, bisa ke rumahku, enggak? Aku ulang tahun, dan mau buat kue! Mungkin menyenangkan bisa mampir ke sini... Eh, aku tahu kayaknya kamu sibuk! Tapi..." ucapan Claire tambah grogi.

"_Hem..."_ Gray sedang berpikir.

Deg deg deg.

Hati Claire berdegup kencang. _Ayolah... Mau ya ya ya....!_

"_Iya, bisa... Sudah ya!" _Grek! Tut, tut, tut....

Telpon dari Gray trerputus. Claire lalu meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Lalu...

_Horeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!_ teriak Claire dalam hati.

--- Next Day, Saturday ---

Claire memakai rok overall miliknya yang sudah lama tak dipakainya. Claire bisa melangkah bebas dengan roknya. Sementara Mirumo duduk di atas kepala Claire sambil terkantuk-kantuk karena dipaksa ikut oleh Claire.

"Selamat pagi, Gray! Rirumu!" sapa Claire ramah.

"Hei," jawab Gray pendek.

"Selamat pagi, Claire-chan!" sapa Rirumu di atas topi Gray.

"Makasih udah neleponin aku kemarin, ya, Gray!" sahut Claire. "Besok pasti bakalan menyenangkan!"

"Iya..." Gray membuang mukanya.

"Waah~" Rirumu memandang muka mitranya dengan senyum kecil.

_He he he.... Dia malu..._ pikir Claire sambil tersenyum.

BLETAAAAK!

Kaki Mary melayang ke atas kepala Claire saat Claire dan Gray sudah berada di depan perpus. Claire lalu terjatoh selama beberapa menit.

"Selamat pagi, Gray!" sapa Mary jaim, sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

_Nyeremin..._ pikir Rirumu dan Gray.

"MARY! Kenapa main tendang kepala sih?! Kan sakit!" bentak Claire sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol lagi.

"Huh! Salah sendiri dekat-dekat sama Gray!" balas Mary sinis. _Hem... Terlihat..._

_Heh?_ pikir Mirumo. Dia merasa Mary bisa melihatnya.

"Hem... Aku sudah tahu tentang kalian berdua! Claire, kamu punya peri, kan?" tebak Mary.

_Apaa?! _"Ka... Kata siapa?! Peri kan takhayul!" jawab Claire kaget.

"Enggak usah mungkir! Kuperkenalkan ya. Ayo, Yashichi..." Mary menolehkan mukanya ke belakang punggung kirinya. "Dia ini tinggal di rumahku sejak kemarin. Dia ini peri juga, lho! Ini dia, Yashichi!" Mary lalu memamerkan bahu kirinya.

Hening.

Hening sejenak.

"Enggak ada apa-apa di pundakmu kok," ucap Claire bingung.

"Eh?!" Mary melihat pundaknya yang kosong melompong. "Yashichi! Kamu dimana?!"

Srat! Sret! Srat! Dengan gesitnya, Yashichi... Mengintip rok Claire.

"Kyaaaa!!!!!" Claire menutupi roknya.

"Hem... Warna biru muda dengan garis-garis putih... Tapi aku sukanya sama warna biru polos sih..." Yashichi mencatat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Mary udah ada di belakangnya dengan membawa pemukul lalat. "Dasar bodoh! Aku lagi ngenalin kamu ke mereka, malah main-main! Bisa enggak sih, serius dikit?!!!"

Plak! Plak! Plak! Geplak! Plak! Plak!!!

"Ampun, nona Mary!!!" rintih Yashichi berusaha kabur dari pemukul lalat.

Setelah acara 'memukul-Yashichi-dengan-pemukul-lalat' selesai, Mary berdehem.

"Ehem, kuulangi lagi ya!" Mary lalu meletakkan Yashichi di bahu kiri Mary.

"Ini Yashichi, peri ninja yang tinggal di rumahku!" Mary menunjukkan Yashichi yang kedua pipinya bengkak karena ditabok pemukul lalat.

"... Yashichi, ternyata kamu datang juga ya... Enggak disangka kamu bakalan datang ke sini..." Mirumo menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap kesal.

"He he! Apa kabar, Mirumo? Begitu tahu Rirumu menyusulmu ke dunia manusia, Aku langsung menyusulnya juga disini!" jawab Yashichi mantap.

Claire menatap ke atas kepalanya. "Lho, dia itu temanmu, Mirumo?"

"Bukan! Dia itu musuhku! Hati-hati, Claire! Dia itu suka usil ngintipin rok!"

"Kenapa enggak bilang dari tadi..." Claire memegangi roknya takut diintip Yashichi lagi.

"Sekarang, aku juga punya peri, sama seperti kalian! Jadi, kalian enggak bisa sembunyi-sembunyi lagi di belakangku!" Mary menunjukku dengan nada menantang.

_Waduh, ternyata ada juga peri yang tinggal di rumah Mary... Enggak bisa rahasia-rahasiaan sama Gray lagi deh..._ pikir Claire kecewa.

_Yashichi muncul juga ke sini... Keadaan pasti bisa kacau balau nih..._ pikir Mirumo curiga.

--- Sunday morning at Haibara Farm ---

"Nah, taruh whipped cream disini... Nah, selesai!" Claire baru saja selesai menghias kue buatannya. "Mirumo! Kuenya udah jadi nih! Krimnya pakai cokelat 20 batang!"

"Waaah! Hebat! Claire memang baikkk!!!" Mirumo langsung bahagia melihat kue cokelat matang buatan Claire yang menggoda. "Tapi, tampangmu ancur-ancuran tuh. Cokelat belepotan di _overall_-mu dan krim di muka!"

"Heh?" Claire lalu melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dengan baluran cokelat belepotan di bagian pinggang _overall_-nya dengan krim di pipi kanan dan dahinya. "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Aku keasyikan bikin kue, sampai lupa diri!!"

"Dasar bodoh!" ledek Mirumo.

"Hwaaaaaa!!! 3 menit lagi Gray dan Rirumu datang!! Gimana nih! Gimana nih!!!" Claire panik berat.

Mirumo lalu menatap kue cokelat yang sudah dibuat Claire. _Hem, dia udah bikinin kue cokelat enak..._ "Oke, Claire, kutolong kamu kali ini aja!"

"Eh? Ba, baik!" Claire kaget. Baru kali ini Mirumo mau membantunya dengan sihir.

"Miru, miru...." Mirumo melenggokkan pantatnya sesuai lagunya. "Mirumo de Pon!"

Cahaya langsung menerpa badan Claire, dan dalam sekejap, Claire sduah memakai gaun sepanjang lutut berwarna biru muda, dihiasi bunga mawar biru dari kain dan jepit rambut mawar. "Waw! Imutnya! Makasih ya, Mirumo!!!" Claire langsung memeluk Mirumo.

Tok tok tok. Pintu diketuk.

"Wah, itu pasti Gray dan Rirumu!" ucap Claire. "Selamat da..."

GUBRAK!!!! Claire langsung jatoh.

Mau tahu kenapa?

Ternyata ada Mary di sebelah Gray!

"Selamat siangg~!" sapa Mary santai.

".... Ke, kenapa Mary dan Yashichi ikut-ikutan segala?!!!" Claire langsung ngomel kesal.

"Aku sengaja tunggu Gray di jalan! Enak aja kubiarkan kalian berdua mesra-mesraan!" ledek Mary.

-_-

-_-

-_-

_Ya ampun... Padahal kupikir sudah bisa senang-senang dengan Gray dan Rirumu..._ pikir Claire. "Aih... Ternyata malah muncul si penganggu..." gumam Claire dongkol. "Aku bawa kue nih!"

Claire lalu meletakkan kue cokelat yang sudah dibuatnya ke hadapan Mirumo, Gray, Rirumu, Yashichi dan Mary.

"Ayo dimakan! Dimakaan!" Mirumo memandang kue buatan Claire dengan air liur.

"Wah, ini buatannya Claire-chan ya? Hebat!" puji Rirumu.

"Boleh juga, nih," Gray menunjukkan senyumnya yang tipis.

Mary mendengus kesal. _Cih, bisa masak. Aku enggak bisa nih! Harus di sabotase!_

Saat yang lain sibuk, Mary lalu berbisik pada Yashichi. "Hei, Yashichi! Bikin kue itu enggak bisa dimakan!"

"Sip! Itu gampang!" jawab Yashichi sambil memunculkan triangle-nya. "Yashi... Yashi... Yashichi de PON!"

"Eh?"

"Hah?"

"Lho?"

"Egh!?"

Empat suara bersahutan kecuali Yashichi dan Mary, saat melihat kue cokelat buatan Claire melayang, dan...

PROKKK!

Jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaaaaaaah! Kueku!!!" Claire kaget.

Mirumo langsung schok. Dia terdiam. Mirumo lalu menghampiri kue yang sudah hancur di lantai itu. Perlahan-lahan air matanya menetes.

"Rasain, Mirumo!" ledek Yashichi.

Mirumo sadar... "Jadi ini perbuatanmu ya... Yashichi?"

"Baru tahu ya?" ledek Yashichi. "Ahaha, kasihan!"

Aura Mirumo dipenuhi tatapan dendam. "Takkan kumaafkan... Akan kubuat kau merasakan... Betapa pedihnya aku kehilangan kueku!"

"Miru... Miru... _MIRUMO DE PON!!!_"

Cuuush! Muncul api dari pantat Yashichi. "Waaaa! Panas! Panaaas!" Yashichi langsung meloncati dirinya ke gelas berisi jus dingin. "Fuuh..." Api dari pantat Yashichi padam.

"Jangan lari kamu!!!" Mirumo langsung mengejar Yashichi. Tatapan benci tertampang jelas di depan mukanya.

Heps! Yashichi turun dari gelas jus. "Yashichi de Pon!"

BLETAAAK! Kaleng jus jengkol melayang ke kepala Mirumo. "Adaw!"

"Menyebalkan! Rasakan ini!" Mirumo melakukan serangan balasan. "MIRUMO DE PON!"

BLETAAAK! Melayang buku tebal dari lemari buku Claire ke kepala Yashichi. Kepala Yashichi benjol.

"Yashichi de Pon!"

"Mirumo de Pon!"

"Yashichi de Pon!"

"Pon pon pon!!!!"

"Huwaaaa!!!!" Claire panik karena seisi perabotannya dipakai untuk 'peluru perang'. "Mirumo, Yashichi, hentik----"

BLETAAAAK! Melayang telepon ke kepala Claire. Claire langsung terduduk lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Aduh...."

"Kamu enggak apa-apa?"

Selagi keadaanya panik, Mary hanya bisa menikmati kejadian yang menyenangkan ini. Claire meringis kesakitan, Gray kebingungan, Rirumu pingsan karena kepalanya kena peti peralatan, sedangkan Mirumo dan Yashichi sibuk berantem sihir.

_Pasta ulang tahunku... Kok jadi begini..._ Claire hanya bisa berpikir lemas.

Pertarungan berlangsung amat panjang. Jam 8 malam, akhirnya Mirumo memenangkan pertandingan! Sedangkan para penonton ada yang kelelahan nonton, ada yang merasa puas!

"Eee... Claire, sudah saatnya aku pulang," Gray bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"I... Iya..." Claire hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil mengantar Gray dan Mary ke depan rumahnya. "Gray, Rirumu, maaf ya... Acara hari ini jadi kacau balau begini..."

"Enggak apa-apa... Titip salam buat Mirumo ya," sahut Gray sambil membawa Rirumu yang masih pingsan, sedangkan Mary (dengan muka puas) membawa Yashichi yang sudah babak belur.

Saat semuanya pergi, Claire merasa sedih. _Padahal aku sudah mati-matian menyiapkan semuanya sampai hari ini tiba... Tapi ternyata gagal total..._

"Ah!" Gray teringat sesuatu.

"Apa, Gray?" tanya Mary.

"Aku kelupaan sesuatu..." Gray lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan Mary.

"Oi, Claire!" panggil Gray. _Untung dia masih diluar..._

"Ya?" tanya Claire.

"Aku kelupaan ngasih ini..." Gray merogoh saku bajunya. "Ini... Selamat ulang tahun."

Muka Claire bersemu. Sebuah bingkisan kecil dengan pita kecil.

"Su... Sudah ya!" Gray lalu pergi. _Duh... Malu..._

"Ma... Makasih, Gray!!" teriak Claire sebelum Gray terlalu jauh pergi. Claire lalu membuka bingkisan kecil itu. Sebuah gelang dengan rangkaian permata kecil-kecil biru muda. _Kyaaaaa! Senangnyaaaa! Enggak disangka... Gray memberiku gelang... Ini jadi hari ulang tahunku yang enggak terlupakan!_

Bonus:

"Mirumo, minggir dong, aku enggak bisa ngebersihin kue cokelatnya!" Claire menatap Mirumo yang dari tadi memandang kue yang masih di lantai itu.

"Cuma mau ngucapin salam perpisahan... Sebentar dulu ya...." Mirumo menjawab dengan sedih.

Sementara itu, di rumah Mary..

"Heh, kamu bisa enggak sih, bikin sihir yang lebih hebat?" tanya Mary sinis.

"Lain kali aja, lain kali!" cucap Yashichi sambil berpose di depan kamera.

*_**_**_*

Aaaah~ Selesai juga... Well, selamat ultah ya Claire! Tabah aja ya... Met bahagia yaaa~ RnR ^^


	7. Chapter 6: Yashichi's forbidden magic

Mirumo de Pon!! (PLOP) Anisha Asakura disini lagi~ oke, setelah perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya chapter ini lahir juga!

Chapter 6: Yashichi's forbidden magic

"Yaaa.... Shiii..... Chi..... BALIKIN CELANA DALAMKU!!!!" tereak Mary stress, berhubung peri ninjanya adalah penggemar celana dalam cewek. Dia dan Yashichi kejar-kejaran disekeliling kamar Mary.

"Enggak mau ah! Ogah!!!" Yashichi menarik-narik celana dalam yang dipegangnya sambil berurai air mata. "Aku sudah mati-matian mencari-cari yang imut dan lucu seperti ini!!"

Mary menyambar CD yang dipegang Yashichi.

"Aaah! Kembalikaaan!!!" rengek Yashichi.

"Memangnya kamu datang ke dunia manusia ini untuk mencuri celana dalam, heh?!" bentak Mary setelah menyimpan kembali celana dalamnya.

"Bukan!"

"Untuk melenyapkan sainganku, Claire dari Haibara Farm kan?!" tuduh Mary.

"Betul!"

BRAAAK! Mary membanting meja. "Karena itu kamu harus membantuku menjauhkan Claire dari Gray!! Kalau kamu enggak berguna..." Mary meremas badan Yashichi. "Kuremas kamu sampai remuk kayak kerupuk, dan kubuang kamu ke toilet!!!!"

"Aaaa, ampun, nona Mary!!! Ampunin saya!!!" teriak Yashichi meronta-ronta di tangan Mary.

"Kamu bener-bener bisa sihir enggak sih?!" bentak Mary.

"Aku bisa kok!!!" bantah Yashichi.

"KALAU BISA, BUAT CLAIRE LUPA DENGAN SEMUANYA! AKU, GRAY, DAN SEMUANYA YANG ADA DISINI!!!" teriak Mary.

"Baik! Baik! Baik! Akan kulakukan permintaanmu!" Yashichi berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Mary.

Mary melepaskannya.

"Serius kamu bisa?" tanya Mary sinis.

"Aku bisa! Akan kulakukan sihir terlarang!" Yashichi langsung pergi keluar melalui jendela kamar Mary.

Yashichi menggunakan kipas sebagai alatnya untuk terbang. Dia benar-benar kesal atas perlakuan majikannya yang selalu kasar. Dia ingin dihargai. Dia ingin tugasnya bisa diselesaikan.

Yashichi terbang menuju Haibara Farm. Sudah malam, dan karena itulah para penghuni di Haibara Farm sudah tertidur semua. Yashichi lalu masuk ke rumah Claire melalui jendela rumah. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap, berusaha tidak membangunkan Mirumo ataupun Claire.

"Maaf, ya, nona Claire..." bisik Yashichi sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk daun momiji. Diletakkan daun tadi di atas kening Claire.

"Yashi... Yashi... Yashichi de PON!"

Yashichi lalu terdiam. Dia tersenyum puas, lalu pergi dari pertanian Claire. "Tugasku sudah selesai."

--- Next Morning ---

"Huaahmmm... Tidurku nyenyak sekali...." Mirumo terbangun di kasur kecilnya sambil menguap. "Hei, Claire, aku mau makan cokelat nih!"

Claire masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, Claire, masa jam segini petani enggak bangun! Bangun, Claire!!" Mirumo lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Claire, mencoba membangunkan mitranya.

Claire terbangun.

Mirumo heran melihat majikannya. Bola mata majikannya yang biasanya biru tua, kini menjadi hitam kelam.

"Woi, Claire, matamu kenapa? Kok diem aja?" tanya Mirumo. "Minta cokelat dong!"

Claire tak berkata apa-apa, malah membanting Mirumo ke lantai.

"Uwaaaa!!!" Mirumo terpental, jungkir balik, dan tergeletak kesakitan di lantai. "Claire, kamu mau apa sih?! Mirumo de Pon!!!"

Sihir yang dilakukan Mirumo tak berguna. Claire tetap menatap kaku pada Mirumo. "C... Claire, kamu kenapa sih?!"

Claire mengambil cangkul di ranselnya dan bersiap mencangkul Mirumo.

"Woi, Claire, kamu kenapa sih?!" Mirumo berusaha kabur dari serangan cangkul Claire. Tapi Claire tetap diam dan berusaha menyerang dan membabat Mirumo.

"Apa boleh buat.... MIRUMO DE PON!"

Muncul ember raksasa di atas kepala Claire. BLETAAAK!

Claire pingsan.

"Halo, Rirumu? Aku perlu bantuanmu! Bawa juga majikan kamu!" ucap Mirumo menelepon Rirumu.

"_Ada apa sepagi ini Mirumo? Majikanku masih tidur!"_ jawab Rirumu di telepon.

"Ini darurat! Paksa aja majikanmu bangun!" jawab Mirumo. "Cepat datang ke sini!"

--- Moments later ---

"Benar nih, Mirumo?" tanya Rirumu bingung.

"Iya, benar!" sahut Mirumo tegas. "Claire terkena sihir. Dia jadi kasar dan tak bisa mengingat siapa kita!"

"Jadi..." simpul Gray. "Kamu minta kami datang untuk apaan?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Gray," sahut Mirumo. "Coba bangunkan Claire."

Gray menepuk-nepuk bahu Claire. "Oi, Claire, bangun!"

Claire membuka matanya. Dia menatap semua orang dengan acuh, dan tetap diam di tempat tidur.

"Claire..." panggil Gray pelan.

Claire bangkit, meninju dan membanting Gray ke ujung kamar. BRAAAAK!

"Kyaaa! Tuan Gray!!!" Rirumu segera berlari mendekati mitranya. "Tuan enggak apa-apa?!"

Gray meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur dinding. "Uh..."

Claire mengambil sabit dan bersiap menyerang Mirumo dan Rirumu. Meski seberapa kalipun Rirumu dan Mirumo menghindar, Claire tetap beringas menyerang mereka berdua tanpa ampun.

"Claire! Stop!" Gray bangkit sambil menarik tangan Claire.

Claire diam saja, malah berniat menghunus Gray dengan sabitnya. Sabitnya sudah terangkat, siap menebas Gray.

"Gray, awas! Mirumo de PON!"

Muncul patung bentuk patung Liberty diatas kepala Claire, dan sekejap... BLETAAAAK!

Claire pingsan lagi.

---- Meanwhile, Library ----

_Asik, asik, asikkk!!! Sekarang si petani murahan itu udah enggak bisa gangguin aku ama Gray lagi! Dengan begini, aku bisa dekat dengan Gray kapanpun aku mau... Hi hi hi..._ pikir Mary sambil senyum-senyum.

Yashichi sedang duduk, makan kue kering.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, pipi kamu kenapa?" tanya Mary cuek.

"Enggak apa-apa..." jawab Yashichi datar, lalu sibuk meraup lagi kue kering favoritnya. Dua pipinya yang berbentuk pusaran angin topan kini hanya ada tulisan 'kinjirareta' dalam tulisan kanji. (Kinjirareta*: Terlarang)

----- Back to Haibara Farm -----

Gray, Rirumu dan Mirumo kelelahan karena terlalu banyak lari-lari di dalam rumah Claire yang agak bisa dibilang 'butut'. Untung saja Claire sudah tak berkutik lagi, jadi mereka tak perlu kejar-kejaran dibantai Claire.

"Mi.... Mirumo, apa ada cara untuk nyembuhin Claire-chan?" tanya Rirumu cemas.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihat sihir hebat seperti ini..." jawab Mirumo resah.

"Rirumu, aku pergi duluan ya, sudah waktunya aku kerja." ucap Gray singkat sambil keluar dari rumah Claire. "Kalau dia sudah sehat kabari aku ya,"

Tinggal Mirumo dan Rirumu masih tertidur di singgasananya.

"Rirumu! Kamu jago sihir penyembuhan kan? Coba sihir Claire kembali seperti semula!" kata Mirumo.

"Eee... A, akan kucoba deh, Mirumo..." Rirumu terpaksa mengeluarkan tamborin alat sihirnya. "Riru... Riru.... RIRUMU DE PON!!!"

Muncul seberkah cahaya dari tamborin Rirumu.

Saat cahayanya hilang...

(SFX: Jrenggg!)

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"UWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Ternyata sihirnya gagal total. Mitra Mirumo malah berubah menjadi makhluk aneh berwarna hijau.

"Heh, RIRUMU! BALIKIN MITRA GUE KE SEMULAAAA!" tereak Mirumo.

"Maaf, Mirumo!!!" Rirumu panik dan segera menyihir Claire lagi. "RIRUMU DE PON!!!"

Claire balik lagi ke semula.

"Fiuh...." Mirumo lega. "Kalau nanti mitraku jadi hijau gitu, aku enggak bisa makan cokelat tau..."

"Maaf, deh, Mirumo..." Rirumu menyesal.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku! Sihir maut, sihir penyembuh luka! Mirumo de pon!!!" Mirumo merapalkan mantera.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sihirnya gagal.

"Mi... Mirumo! Kita coba sekali lagi! Rirumu de Pon!"

"Gagal! Ulangi lagi! Mirumo de pon!"

"Rirumu de Pon!"

"Gagal!"

"Mirumo de Pon!"

"Gagal lagi!"

"Rirumu de Pon!"

"Gagal!!"

"Mirumo de Pon!"

"Pon! Pon! Pon! Pon! PON!!!!"

------- Life goes on....

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." Mirumo dan Rirumu kelelahan. Mereka berdua sudah mati-matian berkali-kali main sihir demi menyembuhkan Claire.

"Enggak berhasil juga..." keluh Rirumu.

"Apa boleh buat, kita terpaksa bertemu dengan dalangnya." Jelas Mirumo yang udah pake baju Sherlock Holmes.

"Wah, siapa?"

"Yashichi..."

---Beberapa menit kemudian----

"Hei, Yashichi! Kembalikan mitra gue seperti semula!!" teriak Mirumo lantang.

"Biarin!" jawab Yashichi cuek. "Lagian buat apa?"

"Aku udah laper, mau makan cokelat nih!" protes Mirumo.

GUBRAAAK! Yashichi ama Rirumu jatuh.

"Enggak mau ah!" Yashichi kabur.

"Yaah... Mirumo sih!!!" omel Rirumu.

"Mau gimana lagi? Abis aku laper!!" protes Mirumo.

"Sekarang Claire-chan bagaimana nih..." isak Rirumu.

"Gimana nih? Apa kita minta bantuan Anna saja..." saran Mirumo.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh! Tunggu, ya, aku ke dunia sihir dulu!" ucap Rirumu sambil masuk ke mug sihir Mirumo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mirumo kembali lagi dengan seorang peri berpenampilan dosen berkacamata bernama Anna.

"Aku kembali, Mirumo!" jawab Rirumu.

"Ya, selamat datang!" sapa Mirumo.

"Apa kabar, Mirumo?" sapa Anna, peri yang sahabat Mirumo dan Rirumu.

"Baik. Aku mau minta bantuan padamu, Anna!"

"Apaan?"

Mirumo menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Oooh... Karena itu kamu terpaksa membuat mitramu pingsan ya..." Anna menyimpulkan. "Coba, kuperiksa mitramu...."

Anna mendekati Claire seksama, memperhatikan gejala-gejala yang terjadi. "Hem, lupa pada semua orang... Mendadak menyerang... Dan tidak mau berhenti sebelum dibuat pingsan ya?"

"Iya! Iya!" Mirumo dan Rirumu kompak ngangguk.

"Ada sih, satu peri yang bisa nolongin majikanmu." jawab Anna, memberikan harapan.

"Siapa?" tanya Mirumo.

"Tuh," tunjuk Anna pada sebuah mug ungu berbintang kuning dengan hati kecil pink di tengah bintang, tepat di sebelah mug Mirumo.

"HEGH?!!!" Mirumo kaget. Ternyata peri yang datang itu adalah...

__+__

To be continued... ^^ Siapa peri yang datang? Nanti akan anisha kasih tau di chapter berikutnya. Tenang aja, asal review datang, oke?


	8. Chapter 7: Murumo's Appear

Anisha Asakura is back again ^^~ Oke, waktunya meneruskan HMDP~~! Kira-kira si peri itu siapa ya???

Chapter 7: Murumo's Appear

"Apa kabar kak Mirumo!!" sapa peri biru dari mug misterius.

Mirumo, Rirumu, dan Ann kaget.

"MURUMO!?!?" Mirumo langsung kaget.

"Wah! Apa kabar, Muru..." perkataan Rirumu dan Anna terputus dengan teriakan Mirumo.

"SANA PULANG!!!" teriak Mirumo membentak Murumo.

Murumo terdiam sambil menatap Anna dan Rirumu. "Huweee, kakak jahat sama akuuu!!" isak Murumo.

"Waduh! Murumo, jangan nangis! Mirumo ini! Masa adikmu baru datang dibentak-bentak!" komentar Anna.

"Habis..."

"Cep, cep, Murumo. Rirumu disini kok..." Rirumu menghibur Murumo. Murumo mulai tersenyum imut, menghapus air mata yang ternyata air mata buaya itu.

"Rirumu... Ai, ai, ya yaaaa~~~" Murumo mulai bergoyang-goyang layaknya bayi, dan membuat dirinya seakan-akan imut sekali. Dan benar... Rirumu dan Anna terpana melihat tingkah Murumo yang super imut. "Buuu~~~!!!"

"Kyaaaaa! Imutnyaaaaa!!!!!" teriak Rirumu dan Anna gemas mencubit pipi Murumo yang kenyal-kenyal kayak agar-agar.

"Heh, Rirumu!! Anna! Dia memang lucu, tapi sering bikin aku susah! Jangan tertipu dengannya!!" bentak Mirumo.

Anna dan Rirumu memandang sinis.

"Aih, adikmu selucu ini kok dituduh seenaknya! Pasti Mirumo cuma cemburu yaaa~~~" ledek Anna.

"Enggak kok!! Aku..." Mirumo melengos, tak bisa memberi bukti kalau Murumo cuma MPO aja.

"Kakaaak~~~" Murumo melenggok imut, berusaha untuk memamerkan keimutannya didepan Rirumu dan Anna.

"Apa..." Mirumo menjawab pelan seraya menunggu Murumo berjalan super lelet mendekatinya demi menampakkan keimutannya.

Murumo melotot didepan Mirumo dengan semburat mata setan. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan, kakak... Awas aja kalau kakak menghacurkan imageku yang imut!"

Mirumo melirik Anna dan Rirumu. Pasti mereka enggak dengar perkataan Murumo yang kejam itu.

Murumo ketawa setan. "Semua manusia dan peri yang melihatku pasti menganggap aku ini imut!"

"Kamu masih belum berubah juga..." keluh Mirumo. "Lagian ngapain kamu datang ke sini tiba-tiba?"

"Rahasia dong!" jawab Murumo simpel. "Rirumu-chaaan~~~"

"Hei, Murumo-chan..." Rirumu menepuk kepala Murumo pelan. "Sudah lama kita engak ketemu ya..."

"Rirumu-chan kok kayaknya lesu sih...?" tanya Murumo.

"Ah! Enggak kok... Ha ha ha..." resah Rirumu.

"Oi, Rirumu, kamu masih mikir soal Gray ya?" tanya Mirumo.

"I... Iya... Habisnya... Aku ngerti kalau Claire itu betul-betul suka sama Tuan Gray... Meski sekarang Claire jadi kasar sama kita, pasti dia masih suka sama Tuan Gray..." isak Rirumu panjang lebar. Anna dan Mirumo menghela napas.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Murumo.

"Udah, ah, ini bukan urusan anak kecil!" balas Mirumo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Rirumu masih terisak. "Begini, Murumo... Sebenarnya..."

"OI, RIRUMUUU!!!" Mirumo kesel, karena seharusnya urusan ini bukan urusan Murumo.

Setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar, Murumo memeriksa keadaan Claire.

"Hem... Hem..." gumam Murumo.

Mirumo menatap malas. "Gimana, kamu bisa nyembuhin Claire nih?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Aku bisa kok nyembuhin Claire-chan!" jawab Murumo santai.

Mirumo, Anna dan Rirumu kaget.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!" teriakan Mirumo membuat rumah Claire bergempa 0,1 skala richter. "KOK KAMU BISA TAU APA YANG ENGGAK AKU TAU SIH?!!!"

"Kan belajar di sekolah!" jelas Murumo membuat Mirumo ber-_ghabruks_ ria.

"Enggak mungkin! Kita kan belajar di sekolah yang sama! Iya kan Rirumu?!" teriak Mirumo enggak percaya.

"Iya juga!" jawab Rirumu bingung.

"Memang benar! Kan kurikulum murid kelas satu diubah!" Murumo memperlihatkan buku sihir dari sekolahnya, membuat Mirumo dan Rirumu _ghabruks_ lagi.

"Mana, sini pinjam!!" Mirumo merebut buku yang dipegang Murumo. "Apaan nih?... 'Bulan Januari tahun ini, telah ditemukan bagaimana cara menyembuhkan orang yang mendadak kasar pada seseorang karena sihir terlarang...'... Walah, dia serius!!" Mirumo _sweatdropped_.

"Untuk ini, biar aku yang beraksi!" Murumo memunculkan drum sihirnya. "Muru... Muru... Murumo de Pon!"

Badan Claire bersinar, dan keluar semacam tanah liat berwarna hitam kelam berbentuk hati. Murumo menangkapnya. "Inilah hati Claire-chan! Warnanya hitam karena disihir pakai sihir terlarang, makanya Claire-chan jadi jahat!"

"Te... Terus, bagaimana cara membersihkannya?" tanya Rirumu.

Murumo meletakkan tanah liat hitam berbentuk hati itu ke meja. "Ini ditipiskan dulu..." Murumo lalu meratakan tanah liat hati itu menjadi tipis sekali. Dia lalu mengambil benda semacam penghapus. Digosok-gosokkannya penghapus itu ke hati hitam yang gepeng itu hingga putih."Lalu hati yang berwarna hitam ini dibersihkan menggunakan 'Penghapus Hati Jahat'! Bagian depan dan belakang harus putih!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Murumo sudah membentuk tanah liat itu menjadi berbentuk hati lagi. "Nah, selesai! Tinggal satu cara lagi..."

"Bagaimana lagi, Murumo?" tanya Rirumu.

"Panggil majikanmu!"

--- Saibara's Blacksmith ---

Rirumu terbang menggunakan kipas menuju toko tempat Gray bekerja. "Tuan Gray, Tuan Gray!"

Gray menoleh. "Oh, Rirumu. Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Claire-chan sudah bisa disembuhkan, dan tinggal satu cara lagi! Kau harus ada di samping Claire-chan, Tuan!" jelas Rirumu.

"GRAY!" bentak Saibara. "JANGAN NGOMONG SENDIRIAN!! KAMU MAU KERASUKAN SETAN HAH?!"

Gray segera ngibrit ke pertanian Claire.

--- Back to Claire's Farm ---

BRAAAK! Gray dan Rirumu masuk lagi ke rumah Claire.

"Aku kembali!" sapa Rirumu.

"Sudah bisa sembuh Claire?!" tanya Gray.

"Betul sekali!!!" jawab Murumo.

Gray kaget.

"A... Ada peri lagi...? Dia kecil banget..." Gray kaget ngeliat ukuran Murumo yang hanya seukuran lima senti.

"Selamat datang Gray, Rirumu! Nanti aja kenalan sama Murumo-nya! Sekarang, kita lakukan sihir terakhir!" Murumo menarik tangan Gray.

"Sekarang gimana keadaan Claire? Apa dia bisa tertolong...?" tanya Gray.

"Bisa. Gray, lakukan perintahku. Pegang tangannya Claire-chan." Murumo menunjuk ke arah kedua tangan Claire yang sudah memegang semacam tanah liat bentuk hati yang putih bersih. Gray memegang tangan Claire yang masih terlelap.

"Oke. Langkah terakhir. Muru, muru, Murumo de Pon!"

SRIIIIIIIIINGGG!

Tanah liat berbentuk hati putih itu bersinar. Perlahan tanah liat itu menghilang. Claire perlahan membuka matanya.

"Eeng..." Claire membuka kedua matanya. Dilihat Gray didepannya. "Waaa?!!! Kenapa aku megangin tangan Gray?!!!"

Rirumu dan Mirumo tersenyum gembira. Sihirnya sukses!

"Eee... Eeekh.. Ada apa yang terjadi...?" Claire gelagapan panik. _Oh ya! Aku ingat. Tadi aku ngebenturin Gray ke dinding... Waduh... Aku juga sempat mukul Mirumo dan Rirumu..._ "Ya ampun... Aku baru nyadar... Gray! Aku suka sama kamu! Meski aku sempat kasar padamu, aku tetap suka sama kamu!!!" teriak Claire nyerocos.

"I.. Iya, aku tau..." muka Gray memerah.

Claire mulai menangis. "Syu... Syukurlah... Aku bisa tertolong... Aduh! Maaf, aku sampai nangis... Maaf kalau aku sudah membuat Gray menderita... Tapi aku senang akhirnya aku bsia ingat lagi..." isaknya pelan.

Gray tersenyum. "Enggak apa-apa kok. Syukurlah...."

Claire terharu mendengar perkataan Gray, maka bertambahlah isakan Claire. Tangisan bahagia.

Setelah Gray pulang, Anna juga pulang. Malam sudah tiba juga.

"Fuuuh, capek! Pingin tidur nih..." Mirumo langsung menuju tempat tidur mungil buatan Claire. "HEGH?!!"

Mirumo kaget karena Murumo tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Heh! Murumo! Itu tempat tidurku!!! Pergi sana!" teriak Mirumo kesal.

"Enggak mau! Mulai sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah ini!" balas Murumo. "Cuma boleh ada satu peri yang tinggal di satu rumah manusia... Jadi kakak harus pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Apa..." Mirumo kaget. _Dasar anak enggak tahu aturan!_

--+--

Selesai juga chapter ini... ^^ Murumo akhirnya datang juga ^^ Meski Murumo imut, tapi _inner-feelings_ nya bandel amat juga ya... Maklum, anak kecil~! RnR yaa~


	9. Chapter 8: Murumo's trouble to Mirumo

Anisha Asakura mau ganti nama~~~ anisha ngeanagram nama sendiri jadi... Asahina Sakura!~ -ditepar Mr.B- Oke, oke, becanda! Ini dia terusannya~~!

--- ---

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI!" bentak Mirumo. "Rumah ini adalah tempat tinggalku tahu!!!"

"Aku suka disini kok! Apalagi Claire-chan suka sama aku! Kakak aja yang keluar dari rumah ini! Cari majikan yang lain!" suruh Murumo cuek.

Claire kebingungan harus ngomong apa. "Hei, kalian berdua, jangan berantem dong!"

HUH! Mirumo dan Murumo saling acuh.

_Aneh, mereka kakak-beradik, tapi kok enggak rukun sih?_ "Eee... Memangnya enggak boleh, ya, ada 2 peri tinggal di satu rumah?"

"Jelas-jelas enggak boleh! Karena ada peraturan di dunia peri, 'Hanya ada satu peri di satu rumah manusia'!"

"Iya, betul..." tambah Murumo.

"Oh, begitu..." jawab Claire.

"Lagian buat apa kamu datang seenaknya ke sini?!" bentak Mirumo.

"Iya juga, aku belum tau kenapa Murumo-chan datang ke sini... Kasih tau dong, Murumo-chan!" pinta Claire.

"Berikut pertanyaannya!" Murumo memberi kuis. "Kenapa Murumo datang ke dunia manusia? Coba jawab!"

"INI BUKAN TEBAK-TEBAKAN!!!" teriak Mirumo kesel.

"Ke onsen belakang pertanian!" jawab Claire dengan santai.

"Salah!" jawab Murumo.

"Heh! Claire, kenapa malah dijawab segala sih!!!" Mirumo tambah naik tensinya. "Ayah dan bunda di dunia peri sana pasti khawatir! Kamu udah minta ijin ke mereka untuk pergi ke dunia manusia kan?"

"Udah dong!" jawab Murumo dengan bangga.

"Hoh, gitu..." Claire lega, sama seperti Mirumo.

"Tapi karena enggak dibolehin, aku kabur dari rumah!" jawab Murumo lagi, membuat Mirumo plus mitranya ber-_gabrukss_ ria.

"JANGAN NAKAL DONG, MURUMO-CHAN!" Claire ikutan marah.

"KEMBALI KE DUNIA PERI!!!!" teriak Mirumo sambil mengejar Murumo.

"Enggak mau!" balas Murumo sambil ngibrit. "Lagian kakak sendiri pangeran mahkota kerajaan, tapi kok enggak pulang-pulang!!!"

Claire bengong. _Hah? Apa tadi? _"Tadi kalian bilang apa?"

"Pangeran mahkota." Jawab Mirumo dan Murumo.

"Bisa diulangi lagi?"

"Pangeran mahkota."

--- ---

"APHAAAAAAAAA?!!!!" Claire teriak kenceng banget. "MIRUMO SEORANG PANGERAN MAHKOTA KERAJAAN?!!!"

"Cih, ketahuan..." keluh Mirumo. "Ya udah deh, percuma juga pura-pura terus... Ayahandaku adalah raja di dunia peri... Aku anak sulung, dan Murumo anak kedua!" jelasnya.

Claire masih terkaget-kaget.

"Tapi engak ketahuan ya? Aku memang ahli nyamar jadi peri biasa ya..." Mirumo ketawa kecil.

"SIAPA BILANG!" jawab Claire jengkel. "Kaget aku! Enggak nyangka Mirumo seorang pangeran..."

_Ternyata Mirumo seorang peri bangsawan berdarah biru! Bahkan, dia sudah punya tunangan, yaitu Rirumu-chan... Kalau begitu, nanti Mirumo bakal jadi raja, dan Rirumu-chan jadi ratu?! _"HUWAAA! MIRUMO JADI RAJAAAAA!! GAK MUNGKIN BANGEETTT!!" teriak Claire. _Tak kusangka statusnya tinggi sekali!!_

"Kenapa sih, natap aku sinis gitu??" tanya Mirumo kesal. "Enggak usah dibesar-besarkan kok. Aku tetap sekolah di sekolah biasa seperti peri-peri lain."

"Tapi, ... Mu, Murumo-chan... Pasti kedua orangtuamu cemas karena kamu enggak pulang-pulang juga... Ditambah lagi, Murumo-chan masih kecil, bahaya main-main sendirian..." Claire kembali ke topik soal Murumo.

"Iya, itu betul!" Mirumo ikut setuju.

"Lebih baik Murumo-chan pulang aja ya!" Claire berkata dengan nada tak rela.

Murumo kaget mendengar keputusan Claire. "Ta, tapi aku mau disini aja! Aku suka disini!"

"Tapi..."

Murumo mengaktifkan jurus mematikannya, jurus mata imut berkaca-kaca. "Claire-chan enggak suka ama aku, ya...? Hik, hik..."

Claire terpana akan keimutan Murumo. "Aku... Suka banget...."

Mirumo jijik ngeliat tampang Claire yang amat ngiler dengan kelucuan Murumo.

"Woi! Sadar, Claire! Kalau Murumo ada di sini, aku enggak bakalan bisa tinggal disini lho!" Mirumo menyadarkan Claire.

"Eh, iya, maaf!" Claire kaget. "Memangnya kenapa kalau melanggar peraturan?"

"Bakal kena kutukan yang amat sangat mengerikan!" jawab Mirumo.

"Kutukan?"

"Kutukan paling berat di dunia peri!" muka Mirumo mulai pucat.

"Kutukan itu adalah..." Mirumo mulai ketakutan memberitahukannya.

"Iya, apa kutukannya?!!" tanya Claire tak sabaran.

"ENGGAK BISA JAJAN!!!!" Mirumo berteriak dengan lantang dan nada yang amat menakutkan, sedangkan Claire swt ria. "MENGERIKAN SEKALI KAN?! MEMBAYANGKANNYA AJA AKU UDAH NGERINDING! HIIIH!!"

Claire dan Murumo sweatdropped.

"Omong kosong! Kamu bisa tahan enggak makan cokelat kan!" jawab Claire sinis.

"Mana bisa begitu?!!!" bentak Mirumo.

"Aku paling suka marshmallow... Tapi aku akan berjuang untuk tidak makan marshmallow!" Murumo berkata seimut mungkin sambil naik ke pundak Claire.

"Wah, Murumo-chan anak pintar!" Claire tertawa ceria.

_Ya, ampun... _Mirumo langsung lemas dan terduduk pura-pura mati. "Mati aku..."

"Berlebihan amat sih... Oke, karena Murumo-chan bilang bisa tahan enggak jajan marhmallow, dia boleh tinggal di rumahku." Claire memberikan ijin.

_He he he heee..._ Murumo ketawa setan dibalik Claire sambil menghadap kamera.

"Eh, tapi Murumo-chan, kalau kalian melanggar aturan dan tetap jajan, jadinya gimana? Masa betul-betul mati..." tanya Claire bingung.

"Mau dicoba?" tanya Murumo.

"Iya, gimana?"

"Tuh, ada objek percobaan disana!" Murumo menunjuk ke arah kakakknya yang masih pura-pura mati.

"Coba masukkan cokelat ke mulut kakak." Murumo memberi perintah. Claire memasukkan sebatang cokelat kecil ke mulut Claire.

HAP!

BZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!!!!

Muncul petir entah darimana menyambar Mirumo hingga hangus.

"Itulah hukumannya. Kalau ngelanggar aturan dan tetap jajan, bakal kena kutukan diserang arus listrik sekali." jelas Murumo.

Claire sweatdropped aja ngeliat badan Mirumo yang udah item kayak ketan._ Apa Mirumo enggak apa-apa tuh..._

"Oke, mulai hari ini, Murumo-chan tinggal disini ya!" Claire membuatkan tempat tidur untuk Murumo.

Begitulah, tambah lagi satu peri tinggal di rumah Claire.

--- --- ---

Claire dan Mirumo masih terlelap.

Murumo yang masih tidak bisa tidur, mendapat ide. Dia mengambil spidol dari sakunya, dan menghampiri kakaknya.

--- --- ---

---Next Morning---

"GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Mirumo memegang kedua pipinya yang bergambar coret-coretan bentuk 'dirt'. Sementara Claire, mitranya, malah ketawa ngakak ngeliat pipi Mirumo yang keren.

Mirumo mengejar Murumo masih dengan pipi berbentuk kotoran. "AWAS KAU, MURUMOOOO!!!!"

"Udah ah, Mirumo..." Claire menghapus air matanya yang keluar. "Kamu lucu deh..."_ Ternyata kakak beradik peri sama aja kayak manusia, sering berantem ya... Eh...._

_Seperti orang biasa..._

_!!_

_Jangan-jangan Murumo-chan datang ke sini karena..._

--- --- ---

--- A couple of days later ---

"Huweee... Cokelat... Cokelat... Sudah berhari-hari aku tidak makan cokelat... Beberapa hari enggak makan cokelat, bagaikan di neraka..." isak Mirumo sambil memegangi setoples cokelat.

"Ya udah makan aja! Toh enggak bakalan mati!" jawab Murumo santai.

"Berisik! Kena serangan arus listrik itu sakit tahu!!" bentak Mirumo. "Cokelat...."

Claire yang lagi sibuk menghitung pengeluaran akhir bulan ini mulai terganggu dengan sikap Mirumo yang super duper manja. "Udah, Mirumo! Dari tadi kerjaannya cuma ngeluh terus! Coba liat aja Murumo! Dia bisa tahan enggak makan marshmallow kesukaannya!"

"Aku enggak peduli! Pokoknya aku mau makan cokelat!!!"

"Kamu enggak punya semangat sama sekali!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Aku enggak mau bicara lagi ama kamu, Mirumo!"

"Enggak peduli! Huh!"

Claire dan Mirumo saling membuang muka. _Cih, semuanya ini gara-gara dia!_ pikir Mirumo kesal.

"Hei, Murumo! Mau enggak nih, Marshmallow!?" tanya Mirumo sambil memperlihatkan setoples marshmallow putih.

_Marsh... Mallow....._ pikir Murumo ngiler. "... Enggak butuh kok."

"Ahaha, sudah, makan aja kalau mau..." ledek Mirumo sok baik.

"Aku enggak butuh! Pergi sana!!!" bentak Murumo sambil melempar toples marshmallow.

BLETAK!

"ADAW!" Claire kena lemparan toples marshmallow.

_Gawat nih, kena Claire-chan..._ Murumo langsung mikir mencari-cari alasan.

"Siapa yang lempar ini sih?!" bentak Claire sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kakak yang lempar tuh!" Murumo menunjuk ke arah kakaknya yang tak bersalah.

"Tunggu! Claire! Bukan aku! Murumo yang..."

"ENGGAK USAH MUNGKIR!!" bentak Claire memutus pembelaan Mirumo.

BLETAK!

Claire menjitak kepala Mirumo sampai benjol.

"Ahaha... Kasian deh..." ledek Murumo.

_Aku benci adikku... Mana enggak bisa makan cokelat berhari-hari... Claire juga jadi tega memukulku..._ "... AKU ENGGAK TAHAN HIDUP SEPERTI INI LAGI!!!! MURUMO, AYO KITA BERDUEL! Kalau kau kalah, kau harus pulang ke dunia peri!!"

"Apa katamu---" perkataan Claire terputus karena Murumo.

"Boleh aja." jawab Murumo tenang. "Kalau kakak yang kalah... Aku boleh corat-coret pipi kakak 10.000 kali ya."

"Boleh juga... Kita bertarung di lapangan besok!"

--- ---

Mirumo dan Murumo menatap masing-masing dengan sengit.

_Aku harus menang!_ pikir Mirumo.

_Aku harus corat-coret muka kakak!_ pikir Murumo.

"C, Claire-chan," panggil Rirumu. "Aku dipanggil kesini karena menjadi wasit pertarungan Mirumo dan Murumo... Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Rirumu-chan..." jawab Claire. "Tapi mereka bakalan berantem pukul-memukul ya?"

"Enggak! Bukan, ada cara lain di dunia peri untuk duel..." jelas Rirumu.

"Lalu, yang di pinggang Mirumo dan Murumo itu apa?" tanya Claire sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin kecil berbentuk kotak di pinggang Mirumo dan Murumo.

"Itu alat untuk menghitung jumlah..." jelas Rirumu.

"Jumlah?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Ayo, dimulai!" Mirumo langsung berteriak lantang.

"Ki--- Kita mulai!!" Rirumu menjawab Mirumo tanpa sempat menjelaskan Claire. "Siap... Mulai!!!"

NYOT NYOT NYOT NYOT

NYOT NYOT NYOT NYOT

NYOT NYOT NYOT NYOT

NYOT NYOT NYOT NYOT NYOT

NYOT NYOT NYOT

Pantat Mirumo dan Murumo saling bergoyang. Mirumo bergoyang dengan sengit, sama dengan Murumo. Rirumu memandang jalan pertandingan dengan khawatir, dan Claire... Sweatdropped.

"Ini pertarungan 'goyang-goyang' yang selalu menyelesaikan permasalahan antar peri! Peri yang goyang pantatnya lebih banyak dalam satu menit, peri itu yang menang!" jelas Rirumu.

"Kok pertandingannya gini sih..." Claire swt ria. "Siapa yang menang?"

"Tunggu, masih 30 detik, belum semenit..."

_Aku enggak bakalan... Kalah..._ pikir Mirumo. _Pasti!!_

"Waktu habis!" Rirumu memberikan pemberitahuan. "Wasit Rirumu yang akan menghitung jumlah goyangannya!"

Rirumu menghampiri alat yang ada di pinggang Murumo. "Jumlah goyangan Murumo... 235 kali!"

"Dan Mirumo..." Rirumu lalu memeriksa alat di pinggang Mirumo. "... 279 kali! Mirumo yang memenangkan duel ini!"

"YEAAAH!!!" Mirumo langsung girang. "Sebagai perjanjian duel, kamu harus balik ke dunia peri!"

Murumo diam. Dia tak menjawab.

"Woi, ngomong~~~"

"... Aku enggak mau..." Murumo menunduk. "Aku enggak mau pulaaang~~~!!!!" dia langsung terbang entah kemana.

"Murumo-chan!!" Claire mencoba menghentikan Murumo. "Yah... Dia pergi..."

"Udah, biarin aja! Nanti juga pulang sendiri!" jawab Mirumo acuh.

--- Night ---

Tok, tok, tok. Pintu kamar Gray diketuk.

"Ya..." Gray membuka pintu kamarnya. "Rirumu... dan Claire? Ada apa selarut ini?"

"G... Gray! Murumo kabur dari rumah!" jelas Claire panik.

"Kabur dari rumah?"

"Siang tadi ada masalah, dan sekarang dia enggak mau pulang-pulang juga!" Claire menjelaskan dengan panik. "Kita cari sama-sama bisa kan?"

"Baiklah. Yuk. Ayah, aku pergi sebentar ya!" Gray memanggil ayahnya, meminta ijin pergi.

--- Outside of Inn ---

Gray, Rirumu dan Claire berlari-lari sambil memanggil-manggil Murumo. "Murumo-chaaaan!!!"

"Murumo!!!"

"Murumo-chaaan!"

"Harus ke mana nyarinya nih?" tanya Gray.

"Murumo-chan pasti masih ada di kota ini... Dia pasti enggak bakalan berani pergi jauh-jauh..." jelas Claire bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mirumo mana?"

"Dia ada di rumah, enggak mau nyari Murumo." jelas Claire. "... Mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada di suatu tempat sendirian dan menangis... Kasihan Murumo-chan..." Claire mulai menangis.

"Kamu juga jangan ikutan nangis, dong." Gray menepuk kepala Claire. "Kita pasti bisa nemu dia sama-sama."

Claire terpana melihat Gray tersenyum. "... Iya!"

_Ternyata Gray bisa diandalkan! Enggak percuma aku memanggil Gray..._ pikir Claire. _Aku pasti bisa menemukan Murumo-chan!_

Claire dan Gray berpisah, mencari-cari Murumo. Berkali-kali mereka memanggil Murumo, tak ada yang menjawab. Sudah hampir sejam mereka bertiga mencari Murumo, tapi masih tak bisa ditemukan.

"Gimana, Gray, ketemu?" tanya Claire.

"Enggak. Lebih baik kita balik lagi ke rumahmu dan minta bantuan Mirumo." saran Gray.

"Ya udah. Yuk, kita ke rumahku!"

--- Claire's Farm ---

"Haaah? Bantuin nyariin Murumo? Malas ah..." lengos Mirumo.

"Kok gitu sih! Kamu sama sekali enggak peduli sama Murumo-chan ya!?" bentak Claire. Gray berusaha menenangkan Claire.

"Kalian berdua kan sudah tinggal disini sejak lama! Padahal dia enggak bikin masalah apa-apa selagi tinggal disini... Dasar Mirumo jelek! Jahat!" Claire marah-marah.

"BERISIK!!" bentak Mirumo. "Aku enggak mau Murumo melanggar aturan dunia peri tahu!!!"

Claire dan Gray terdiam. "... Apa maksudmu, Mirumo?"

"Yang namanya peraturan itu... Harus dipegang erat-erat. Enggak boleh dilanggar seenaknya! Aku ingin sekali mengajarkan itu pada Murumo, dan bagaimanapun, aku ini kakaknya..." ucap Mirumo sambil berbalik.

Claire tersenyum. "Mirumo... Aku enggak tau kalau maksudmu itu begitu... Sebenarnya kamu sayang pada Murumo-chan, kan. Makanya kau selalu menentang Murumo-chan tinggal disini. Karena itu, kita cari Murumo-chan sama-sama ya? Lalu ucapkan perkataanmu tadi secara langsung!"

"Ya sudah..." Mirumo akhirnya mengalah.

Mirumo mengeluarkan semacam antena yang ujungnya bulat-bulat.

"Tunggu sebentar.... Miru, Miru, Mirumo de Pon!!!" Mirumo menyihir antena itu.

NGIIIIINGGG

Perlahan antena itu bergerak mengarah ke sesuatu.

"Wah, bergerak!" ucap Claire takjub.

"Itu antena topi Murumo. Ikutilah arah antena itu, maka kamu bakalan nemuin Murumo!" jelas Mirumo. "Sudah ah! Aku enggak mau ikut."

"Makasih Mirumo!" Claire tersenyum gembira sambil berlari keluar dengan Gray dan Rirumu.

--- Next

Gray, Rirumu dan Claire terus mengikuti arah antena itu bergerak.

"Getaran antenanya makin kuat. Apa Murumo ada di sekitar sini ya?" tanya Gray.

"Ah...." Claire menunjuk ke sesuatu. "Itu dia Murumo-chan! Ada di kolong jembatan pantai!"

Claire, Gray dan Rirumu langsung mendekati Murumo yang sedang bersembunyi di kolong jembatan pantai.

"Kami menemukanmu, Murumo-chan!" Claire mendekati Murumo.

"C... Claire-chan..." isak Murumo.

"Nah, ayo pulang."

"Enggak! Aku enggak mau pulang!!!" Murumo membalikkan badannya.

Claire menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Murumo-chan, aku tahu jawaban tebak-tebakanmu! 'Kenapa Murumo datang ke dunia manusia'? Itu karena..." Claire tersenyum lagi. "... Kau ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu, Mirumo..."

"A... Aku..." perkataan Murumo terbata-bata.

"Kamu kesepian dan kangen Mirumo. Kau pun ingin bertemu dengannya. Itu sebabnya kamu meninggalkan papa dan mamamu dan datang ke dunia manusia kan?" tebak Claire. "Kadang kalian memang suka berantem... Tapi sebetulnya kamu kangen sekali dan ingin selalu di sisi Mirumo kan..."

Murumo mulai menangis. "Aku... Ingin tetap di dunia ini, Claire-chan! Ingin berada di dekat kakak..."

"Nah, jadi bagaimana jalan keluarnya?" tebak Claire. "Kau harus tenang dulu, lalu kita cari majikan untukmu, Murumo-chan! Jadi tiap hari, kamu bisa datang ke rumahku dan main dengan Mirumo tiap hari, ya?"

Gray hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Rirumu ayng berdiri di pundak Gray menangis terharu.

"... Iya!" Murumo mendekati Claire dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Nah, sekarang, Murumo udah ketemu. Aku pulang dulu ya, Claire." Gray langsung pergi.

"Ah, makasih ya, Gray!" Claire melambaikan tangannya. Gray membalasnya sambil buru-buru pulang.

"Nah, kita pulang ya, Murumo-chan?"

--- ---

"Aku pulang!!" Claire membuka pintu rumahnya sambil membawa Murumo.

Mirumo menatap Murumo dengan acuh. Murumo juga.

_Yah pura-pura lagi... Lagi-lagi pura-pura enggak akrab..._ pikir Claire.

Begitulah. Untuk sementara Murumo tinggal di rumah Claire sampai dia menemukan majikan baru untuk ditinggalinya.

_Bagaimana cari majikan buat Murumo ya... Apa harus kubawa dia ke festival Summer nanti..._ pikir Claire sambil sibuk menghitung pengeluaran akhir bulan.

"KASUR ITU PUNYAKU TAHU!!!!" teriakan Mirumo membuat Claire kaget.

"Enggak! Pokoknya aku mau tidur disini!!!" bentak Murumo.

"Enggak boleh! Pergi sana! Aku mau tidur!!" bentak Mirumo sambil berusaha mengusir Murumo dari tempat tidur mungilnya.

GROOOR, GROOOOR....

Aura ungu keluar dari Claire yang mulai angot.

".... Kalian berdua... Tidur berdua sanaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Mirumo dan Murumo yang ketakutan ngeliat Claire marah terpaksa tidur berdua. "... Iya..."

_Cih, kakak beradik sama aja..._ pikir Claire. Tapi sesaat, Claire mengintip Mirumo dan Murumo yang sudah tidur dengan akur. _... Mereka memang kakak beradik yang saling sayang ya..._

--- +---

Chapter ini selesai~ Di chapter berikutnya, langsung loncat ke Summer Festival! Jadi, jangan lupa ya~~~


	10. Chapter 9: Murumo needs his master

Anisha Asakura disini lagi! Hore~ (PLOP)

Mirumo: Akhirnya kamu muncul juga, hei, authoress lembek!

AA: Enak aja! -nginjek Mirumo-

Mirumo: Mirumo de Pon! -nyihir diri sendiri jadi raksasa seukuran 3 meter-

AA: OMG... -bengong-

Mirumo: -nginjek AA- Oke, silahkan membaca!

--- ---

Musim panas sudah tiba. Tepat tanggal 1 Summer, ada lomba lempar frisbee dengan anjing dan ada lomba berenang.

"Banyak banget orang disini!" Murumo muncul di pundak kiri Claire.

"Sekitar 200 orang!" puji Mirumo sambil muncul dari pundak kanan Claire.

"Iya, selama festival Summer, berbagai orang dari kota-kota yang lain datang ke sini! Siapa tahu ada majikan yang cocok untuk Murumo di sekitar sini!" jelas Claire.

Betul! Hari ini Claire, Murumo dam Mirumo datang untuk mencari majikan baru buat Murumo. Jadi, Claire membawa Mirumo dan Murumo saat festival!

"Wuaaah, jadi enggak sabaar!" ucap Murumo dengan gaya bicara imut.

"Apanya yang... 'Pokoknya deg-degan deh'!" ledek Mirumo dengan sok-sok meniru-niru Murumo. "Ngomongnya pakai gaya biasa aja! Enggak usah pakai gaya imut!"

"Electric Beam!" Murumo tau-tau nyerang Mirumo dengan serangan listriknya.

BZZZZZT!

"GYAAAA!!" Mirumo kesetrum.

"Wah, kamu keren Murumo!" puji Claire.

"Itu salah satu jurus keahlianku," jawab Murumo dengan nada diimut-imutin.

"Kenapa ngedadak nyerang aku sih?!!!" bentak Mirumo kesal.

"Tapi gimana caranya nyari majikan buat Murumo? Manusia biasa kan enggak bisa ngeliat kalian..." tanya Claire.

"Iya juga, sih," sahut Mirumo.

"Claireee! Pertandingan berenang cowok bentar lagi mulai nih! Kakakku juga ikut lho!" sahut Ann sambil mendekatiku. "Mau ikut ngedukung, enggak?"

"Mau dong!" jawab Claire semangat.

"Claire, siapa dia?" tanya Mirumo ke arah Ann.

"Oh, dia Ann, sahabatku," jelas Claire.

"Claire, kamu kok ngomong sendirian?" tanya Ann.

"Ah, masa sih..." ledek Claire pura-pura. "Yuk, kita ke laut!"

Di laut, semua cowok-cowok sudah bersiap-siap. Gray berdiri di ujung, disoraki oleh Claire, Ann dan Mary.

"Berjuang ya Gray!!" dukung Claire.

"Jangan bikin keluarga malu!!" ledek Ann.

PRIIIIT!

Peluit tanda lomba berenang dimulai berbunyi. Semua peserta langsung loncat ke air. Gray mendapat posisi pertama.

"Gray!! Berjuanglaaah!" dukung Claire semangat.

BLETAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Gray cuma butuh dukungan dariku seorang!!" ledek Mary sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Sakit tau!" teriak Claire sambil mengejar Mary.

"Ah, memang perempuan begini aja... Sekali ngeliat cowok jago berenang, langsung teriak-teriak enggak karuan!" ledek Mirumo.

"Ah, Mirumo pasti enggak bisa kan... EGH?!" Claire langsung kaget pada penampilan Mirumo.

Mirumo memakai celana renang berwarna biru, tapi masih tetap mengenakan topinya.

"KAMU NGAPAIN?!" Claire sweatdopped ngeliat penampilan Mirumo yang aneh.

"Terus terang aja, ya... Aku ini atlet berenang terkenal! Yah, kalau ada waktu, boleh juga kuperlihatkan teknik berenangku yang luar biasa..." ucap Mirumo sok pamer.

"Fight, Gray!!" Claire malah cuek dan mendukung Gray.

"Woi! Denger enggak?!" bentakan Mirumo tak didengar oleh Claire.

Waw! Waw! Waw!

Terdengar ada yang ribut-ribut di dekat jembatan pantai.

"Wah, ada yang ribut-ribut disana," Murumo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke keramaian di belakang.

"Eh, iya ya, yuk kita liat!" Claire dan Murumo pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Claire saat melihat Ann sibuk melihat keramaian itu.

"Pertandingan frisbee antar Mineral Town dengan Forget-Me-Not Valley sedang dimulai!" jelas Ann.

"Ee... Forget-Me-Not Valley itu kan... Petani wakilnya itu, Jack kan?" kata Claire pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa Jack?" tanya Murumo.

"Oh, itu, orangnya!" Claire menunjuk ke arah seorang cowok berambut cokelat dan bertopi biru. Cowok itu mengenakan celana renang berwarna merah pendek.

"Hei, Jo! Tangkap frisbee ini!" orang yang disebut Jack itu melemparkan frisbee ke arah anjingnya yang berwarna cokelat muda. Anjingnya menangkap frisbee tuannya, dan mengarahkannya ke sang pemiliknya. "Bagus, Jo! Sekali lagi!"

"Dia itu petani paling beken di Forget-Me-Not Valley lho!" jelas Claire. "Habis, dia cakep sih!"

BEKEN

Tertampang tulisan 'beken' di pikiran Murumo.

"Kyaaaaa! Kyaaaaaa!! Fight, Jaccck!!!" terdengar fans cewek-cewek dari Forget-Me-Not Valley, ada yang berambut cokelat, pirang, dan berambut merah.

"Selain itu... Dia periang! Pantas jadi idola!" jelas Claire pada Murumo.

PERIANG

Tertampang tulisan 'periang' di pikiran Murumo.

"Fuuh, jadi keringatan nih... Takakura! Tolong ambilin handuk dong!" Jack memanggil seseorang.

"Ini, tuan muda!" muncul seseorang yang berotot membawakan selembar handuk.

"Tuan muda pandai main frisbee ya," puji Takakura.

"Ah, Takakura bisa aja!" jawab Jack santai.

"Jack itu petani paling kaya raya di Forget-Me-Not Valley, bahkan dia bisa meminta Takakura, teman ayahnya Jack, untuk menjadi body guardnya!" jelas Claire.

KAYA RAYA

Tertampang lagi tulisan 'kaya raya' di dalam pikiran Murumo.

_Cakep,beken, periang, dan kaya raya... Cih! Cowok yang bener-bener menyebalkan...._ pikir Murumo jengkel. "Tapi kenapa Claire-chan malah suka sama Gray?"

"Ah, Murumo-chan bisa aja...." muka Claire memerah. "Eh, iya! Gray kan lagi lomba!" Claire lari lagi ke tepi laut.

Pemenang lomba renang jatuh pada Gray.

"Selamat Gray!!" puji Claire.

"Kamu sudah berusaha keras Gray! Selamat!" ucap Mary di sebelah Claire tak mau kalah.

"Ee... Makasih." jawab Gray pelan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu dipakai lagi topi 'UMA'nya. "Lho? Itu Mirumo kenapa tuh?"

Claire menoleh ke arah Mirumo.

Mirumo meringkuk sambil ngambek. Terlihat aura ungu kekesalan dari sekitar badan Mirumo.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa Mirumo!" Claire kaget saat melihat Mirumo.

"Jadi dia udah dandan kayak perenang gitu, terus kamu cuekin?" tanya Gray.

Claire menangguk.

"Kasian amat!" komentar Gray.

"Aku samperin deh..." Claire mendekati Mirumo yang lagi ngambek. "Mirumo... Maafin aku ya..." pintanya.

"Enggak usah minta maaf kalau enggak mau liat aku berenang..." sahut Mirumo masih ngambek.

"Aku ingin liat Mirumo berenang deh!" ucap Claire.

"... Bohong."

"Enggak bohong kok! Ayo dong! Aku mau liaat!" pinta Claire pura-pura.

"Ya udah... Kalau kamu memaksa... Sebentar aja ya!" Mirumo udah semangat lagi.

_Fiuh, untung terbujuk juga..._ pikir Claire lega.

Mirumo langsung loncat ke laut dan mulai berenang.

"Liat ini! Gaya kupu-kupu!" Mirumo lalu menggerakkan badannya di air.

"Wah! Mirumo hebat!" Claire pura-pura memuji Mirumo.

"Mirumo hebat, ya!" dukung Gray, ikut pura-pura juga.

"Apaan sih?!" omel Mary, ogah ngeliat Mirumo berenang.

_Oke. Semua orang udah ngeliat aku. Saatnya membuat semua orang terkesan!_

"Liat ini! Salto ke udara! Hiaaa..." Mirumo loncat dari air, dan mulai berputar-putar di udara sebelum...

BUUUUUKHHH!

"Hiaaa!" Mirumo terbanting frisbee merah di kepalanya. Mirumo jatuh ke air. Muncul benjol seukuran batako di kepala Mirumo.

"Mi..." Gray menatap lemas.

"Mirumo..." Claire menatap kasihan Mirumo.

"Maaf! Frisbeeku terlempar ke sini!" Jack menghampiri kami. "Enggak kena orang kan?"

"Eee..." Claire bingung harus ngomong apa, soalnya Mirumo kan enggak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi ya!" Jack mengambil frisbeenya sambil pergi.

Mirumo ngamuk. "Akan kubunuh dia!!"

"Mirumo, jangan!!" cegah Claire.

"Miru... Miru... Mirumo de Pon!" Mirumo merapalkan mantera, lalu muncul kulit pisang di dekat kaki Jack.

Jack berlari, dan terpeleset kulit pisang.

GUBRAAAAAAAAK!

"Tolong! Petani wali Forget-Me-Not Valley pingsan! Kepalanya terbentur!" teriak fans Jack.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Mirumo!!" Claire panik menghampiri perinya.

"Huh! Biarin aja!" jawab Mirumo cuek.

--- Ruang kesehatan ---

"Tenang saja, tak ada luka kok. Maaf Jack, aku harus pergi," Elli yang bertugas melepas apron yang dipakainya. "Tak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok! Seluruh anggota kepalaku berkepala batu kok!" jawab Jack masih memakai topinya.

"Biar saya yang urus tuan Jack." sahut Takakura.

"Oh, body guardnya Jack ya!" Elli lega.

"Namaku Takakura..." sahut Takakura.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi!" Elli lalu pergi.

BRAKK

Pintu kesehatannya tertutup. Tinggal ada Jack dan Takakura.

"Tuan muda Jack... Tak apa, jangan ditahan lagi." jelas Takakura.

"Tapi... Di tempat seperti ini..." Jack memegangi kepalanya.

"Disini cuma ada aku! Aku sudah menjadi body guardmu sejak lama, sudah hapal di luar kepala!" tegas Takakura.

"... Enggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Jack.

"Silahkan!"

".... Takakura... Huweeeeeeee, Sakiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!!!!!!!!!" Jack mulai cengeng sambil meminta pelukan pada Takakura.

"Cep cep cep..." Takakura dengan ahlinya menenangkan Jack.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar pintu ruang kesehatan akan segera dibuka.

"Stop, tuan muda! Ada yang datang!" bisik Takakura.

KREEK

Pintu ruangan kesehatan terbuka.

"Maaf, permisi! Apa Jack ada disini?!" tanya Claire sambil memasuki kamar.

"Iya! Aku disini! Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jack yang sudha balik ke biasa.

"Kepalamu enggak apa-apa kan? Aku minta maaf ya..." sesal Claire.

"Hah? Kenapa minta maaf? Kau yang lempar kulit pisang itu?" tanya Jack.

"Eh, bukan! Maksudku... Pada intinya, kamu jatuh gara-gara aku..." jelas Claire bingung harus menjelaskan apa.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Kepalaku kayak batu kok!" jelas Jack santai. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku!"

"Bener nih? Kamu serius?" tanya Claire khawatir.

"Iya!"

_Ah..._ Claire tersenyum bahagia. "Syukurlah! Aku jadi tenang sekarang!" Claire tertawa ceria.

"Aa... Iya..." Jack perlahan menatap Claire. Hatinya merasa aneh saat menatap Claire yang tersenyum manis.

--- Sementara itu, di Pantai ---

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" Mirumo baru sadar.

"Apaan Mirumo?" tanya Gray.

"Hari ini kami datang ke sini untuk nyari majikan baru buat Murumo!" jelas Mirumo.

"Ooh..."

"Payah, masa kakak lupa!" ledek Murumo pendek.

"Biarin ah!" jawab Mirumo santai, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul.

"Apaan itu, Mirumo?" tanya Gray.

"Ini Kapsul! Liat aja!" Mirumo menyihir kapsul itu. "Miru, Miru, Mirumo de Pon!"

PLOP! Kapsul itu terbelah dua dan muncul seekor makhluk berwarna pink berbentuk awan. "Halo, bos Mirumo! Apa kabar!"

"Makhluk apaan nih?!" Gray kaget.

"Ini Kepapa, anak buah kerajaan! Paling jago ngeramal sifat orang!" jelas Mirumo.

"Ada perlu apa hari ini, bos?" tanya Kepapa ramah.

"Tolong carikan majikan buat Murumo!" pinta Mirumo. "Carikan manusia yang cocok untuknya!"

"Sip, bos! Naik saja di keranjangku!" Kepapa menjadikan dirinya semacam balon udara.

_Aneh sekali..._ pikir Gray.

Kepapa lalu menerbangkan Mirumo dan Murumo.

"Gimana, Kepapa? Udah nyari yang cocok?" tanya Mirumo.

Eee... Aku merasakan getaran di sekitar sini, bos!" Kepapa menujuk ke arah tenggara pantai.

"Eh tunggu!" Murumo menghentikan Kepapa. Dia melihat ke arah Karen. "Gadis itu cantik banget! Getarannya pasti dari dia! Cepat ramal sifatnya Kepapa!"

"Tapi.. Menurutku dia tak cocok untukmu..." Kepapa ragu.

"Pokoknya coba ramalin dia!" rengek Murumo manja.

"Kalau begitu..." Kepapa mengeluarkan sulur dari badannya dan diikatkan ke jari manis Karen. Kepapa juga mengikat jari manis Murumo. "Oke, akan kuramalkan sifat keduanya..."

SRIIIIIINGGG

"Hasilnya... Minus 950%! Tidak cocok!" Kepapa memberikan hasil ramalan.

Murumo schok.

"Sudah kubilang kan, enggak cocok," Kepapa menyimpulkan.

"Hahaha! Kasihan deh! Hahahaha! Minus 950! Minus 950%!" ledek Mirumo.

Murumo ngambek. "Electric Beam!!" serangnya.

"Hiaaaaa!" Mirumo kesetrum lagi.

_Ini kakak beradik enggak berubah juga, tetep berantem aja..._ pikir Kepapa. "Ee, kayaknya enggak ada yang cocok dengan tuan Murumo di sini, bos!"

"Oh begitu, ya sudah, kita ganti tempat aja!" Mirumo lalu menyuruh Kepapa keluar pantai.

BEP BEP BEP BEP!!!

Kepapa merasakan getaran dari ruang kesehatan.

"Bos! Aku merasakan getaran orang yang cocok untuk tuan Murumo di ruang kesehatan ini, bos!" jelas Kepapa.

"Oh ya? Coba kita ke sana! Mana, mana?" suruh Mirumo.

Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Itu kan Claire!" tunjuk Mirumo. "Bukannya Claire yang 100% cocok untukku?" tanya Mirumo.

"Bukan, bukan nona Claire yang cocok untuk tuan Murumo!" jelas Kepapa. "Orangnya ada di dalam!"

"Lho, kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Claire melirik Mirumo dkk.

"Pemuda yang ini! Pasti cocok dengan tuan Murumo!" Kepapa menunjuk ka arah Jack.

_Glek! Gimana nih! Itu cowok nyebelin yang tadi!_ pikir Murumo. _Masa cocok ama aku sih..._

"Kita coba ramalkan..." Kepapa mengeluarkan lagi sulur dan diikatkan ke jari manis Jack, lalu satu sulur lagi untuk mengikat jari manis Murumo.

SRIIING

"100% cocok!!" Kepapa ceria memberikan hasil ramalan.

"Eee.... Ada apaan sih?" Claire yang enggak ngerti menatap ke arah Mirumo dkk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jack.

"Eh! Enggak kok, hahaha..." Claire tertawa kecil. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Semoga kamu cepat sembuh ya, Jack!"

"Oke, kita balik lagi ke pantai, Kepapa," suruh Mirumo.

"Sip, bos!"

"Tunggu!!" cegat Jack. "Siapa namamu dan dari mana asalmu?" tanyanya.

"Oh? Aku? Namaku Claire, dari Haibara Farm, kota Mineral ini!" Claire memperkenalkan diri sebelum pergi.

KREK

Claire pergi.

Pipi Jack merona.

"Gadis yang bersemangat, ya..." puji Takakura.

"Takakura..." panggil Jack.

"Ya?"

"Jadi ini yang namanya cinta, ya..." sahut Jack tersenyum tipis.

"Hah?"

--- Haibara Farm ---

"Oh begitu!" Claire lega. "Jadi Jack itu mitra yang cocok untuk Murumo ya?"

"Begitulah, Claire!" jelas Mirumo.

"Tapi aku enggak begitu suka..." keluh Murumo.

"Ah jangan mungkir! Kalian udah 100% cocok! Enggak ada yang harus dikhawatirin!" jawab Mirumo.

_Murumo-chan jadi gelisah...._ pikir Claire. "Jangan khawatir, Murumo-chan! Adapepatah bilang, 'Kau takkan tahu sebelum mencobanya'! Cobalah menjadikan Jack mitramu. Kalau kau sedih dan ingin kembali ke sini, kau boleh tinggal lagi di sini kok!" Claire memeluk Murumo pelan.

"Claire... Aku megerti... Aku akan mencoba tinggal dengan Jack!" tekad Murumo.

"Murumo-chaaan..." isak Claire terharu.

"Aku pasti bisa, Claire-chaaan...."

"Fuuuh, syukurlah..." ucap Mirumo lega. _Yang penting aku bisa makan cokelat lagi..._ "Nah, Claire, besok, kamu harus ngasih mug Murumo ini ke Jack!"

"Mug itu?"

"Benar! Jadi, nanti Jack akan memanggil Murumo melalui pesan di dasar mug, lalu Murumo tinggal bahagia dengan Jack selama-lamanya! The End!"

Claire mengerti. "Oke! Besok, aku akan memberikan mug ini ke Jack!!"

--- Next day ---

"Claireeee!" Jack menghampiri pertanian Claire.

"Hai, Jack!" sapa Claire. "Maaf, aku mendadak memanggilmu!" sahutnya.

"Enggak apa-apa! Hari ini aku lagi bebas bertani kok..." jawab Jack. "Mau bicara apa?"

"Begini Jack, aku punya mug lucu... Hadiah buat kamu! Kamu mau terima kan?" Claire memberikan mug Murumo yang sudah dibungkus pada Jack.

"Wah, makasih Claire!" Jack menerima mug Murumo dengan bahagia.

_Ehehe, dia pasti bakalan kaget kalau ada peri melompat keluar!_ pikir Claire.

--- Evening, at Jack's Farm (Forget-Me-Not Valley) ---

"Takakura! Takakura! Tolong ambilin minuman dong!" pinta Jack.

"Baik, tuan!" jawab Takakura.

"Tolong tuangin disini ya! Aku baru dapat mug ini dari Claire!!" tambah Jack semangat.

"Baik,"

Takakura lalu menuju dapur. "Eh? Ada tulisan di dasar mug..."

_Isilah mug ini dengan jus tomat, maka peri Murumo akan membahagiakanmu~~_

"Tuan muda..." panggil Takakura. "Di dasar mug ini tertulis, mug ini harus dituangi jus tomat..."

"Eh?"

--- Sementara itu, didalam mug Murumo ---

_Sebentar lagi aku bakal dipanggil_... pikir Murumo deg-degan. "Latihan senyum ah! 'Namaku Murumo'!!" Murumo mencoba melatih senyumnya yang imut. "Pasti dia terpikat!"

--- Sementara itu, diluar mug Murumo ---

"Enggak mau! Aku enggak suka jus tomat! Pokoknya aku enggak mau minum!" sahut Jack.

Murumo yang ada di dalam mug kaget. _Jack... Dia enggak mau minum jus tomat?!_

--- Sementara itu, di pertanian Claire ---

"Kira-kira Murumo sedang apa ya?" tanya Mirumo.

"Pasti lagi asyik main sama Jack!" tebak Claire.

_+_

Chapter ini selesai~

Murumo: Gimana nih! Kalau Jack enggak mau nuangin jus tomat ke mug, nanti aku enggak bisa keluar! Gimana nih!!!

AA: Biarin aja...

Murumo: Gimana nih, gimana nih! -panik-

RnR~


	11. Chapter 10: Jack, Murumo's master

Oke, Anisha langsung ajaaa! –PLOP-

--

"Enggak mau ah!" bantah Jack. "Kau kan tau aku enggak suka minum jus tomat!"

"Tuan muda..." balas Takakura lirih.

Sementara itu, didalam mug...

"Gimana nih...." bisik Murumo panik. Kalau mugnya enggak dituangin jus tomat, nanti aku enggak bisa keluar untuk selama-lamanya!! Ayo Jack!! Tuangin jus tomat ke mugnya!! Ayo!!!

Diluar mug...

"Enggak mauuu!" Jack tetap menggeleng.

"Jangan begitu, tuan muda! Harap dipikir lagi!" ucap Takakura. "Apa anda mau menyia-nyiakan ketulusan nona Claire yang memberikan mug ini pada anda?"

".... Ketulusan Claire...? Benar juga! Claire mendoakan kebahagianku dengan memberikan mug ini! Pasti dia sudah mendoakan kebahagiannku melalui mug ini! Baiklah, aku akan meminumnya!" sahut Jack dengan lebay, diiringi tepuk tangan Takakura.

"Ini jus tomatnya, tuan muda."

"Terima kasih!" Jack dengan semangat menuangkan jus tomat ke mug. "Oke, akan kutuang sekarang..."

SYUUURRR

Jus tomat tertuang di mug Murumo.

"Baiklah... Akan kuminum..."

Sesaat mulut Jack hampir mencapai ujung mug, Murumo muncul dari mug.

"Halo! Namaku Murumo!!!" teriak Murumo sambil tersenyum imut.

"HUWAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Jack langsung teriak sambil membanting mug beserta Murumo ke lantai.

"Tuan, anda kenapa?!" tanya Takakura kaget.

"Kyaaa!" Murumo terjatuh ke lantai, dengan muka sebagai pendaratan.

_Cih, enggak sopan amat sih! Belum kenalan aja udah dijatuhin!_ Pikir Murumo. Tapi dia langsung berubah menjadi imut saat melihat Jack yang ketakutan.

"Hai! Boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Murumo dengan nada diimut-imutin.

Jack... Pipinya langsung merona melihat keimutan Murumo. Dia mengangguk. "Bo... Boleh...!!"

Takakura bengong. "Tuan muda sedang apaan?"

_Asik, sukses!!!_ teriak Murumo dalam hati.

--

---Next day---

"Graaay~!" sapa Claire. "Kamu mau kerja?"

"Iya, baru mau ke toko kakek. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gray.

"Boleh aku anterin sampai toko kakekmu?" tanya Claire.

"Sesukamulah." Muka Gray merona, tapi disembunyikan di ujung topinya. "Aku malu kalau kamu mengekor terus."

"Aku cuma nganterin kok!" bela Claire pada dirinya sendiri.

Terpaksalah mereka berdua berjalan sama-sama menuju toko Saibara.

"Claire!!"

Claire menoleh. Jack?

"Selamat pagi! Bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya Jack.

Ah! Pasti mengenai Murumo... pikir Claire.

"Aku duluan ya, Claire," Gray meninggalkan Claire dan Jack berduaan.

"Ah, ya," Claire melambaikan tangan ke arah Gray yang makin berjalan.

Kini tinggal Claire dan Jack saja.

"Mau bicara apa, Jack?" tanya Claire santai.

"Begini..." Jack menunjuk ke arah pundak kanannya. "Ini!"

"Claire-chaaan!!" Murumo muncul dari pundak kanan Jack.

"Murumo-chan! Jack, kau menerima Murumo menjadi perimu ya?"

Jack mengangguk, sementara Murumo naik ke kedua telapak tangan Claire.

"Kemarin Jack baik banget! Dia ngasih aku 30 marshmallow mahal dari kota!" Murumo bercerita dengan ceria pada Claire.

"Wah, asyik dong!" Claire tersenyum.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Murumo. Aku mau menjadi mitranya!" ucap Jack semangat.

Claire mengangguk.

"Tapi aku kaget sekali! Seharusnya kamu bilang dari dulu kalau kau mau minta kau mengurus Murumo!" jelas Jack.

"Maaf ya! Soalnya aku enggak tau harus ngomong apa, karena peri kan enggak bisa dilihat manusia biasa... Tapi syukurlah Jack baik hati! Kutitipkan Murumo ya!"

_Jack baik hati..._

_Jack baik hati..._

_Jack baik hati..._

Kata-kata Claire tergiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Jack, dan seketika membuat Jack merona.

"Nah, aku harus pergi! Dadah, Jack, Murumo-chan!" Claire berjalan meninggalkan Jack dan Murumo.

"Tunggu!!" cegat Jack.

"Ya?"

"Eee... Eee... Kayaknya... Aku suka sama kamu, Claire!!" teriak Jack dari kejauhan 1 meter.

Murumo bengong.

Claire bengong.

"Eeeh?!!!" teriak Claire kaget. _Jack suka padaku?!!_

"Eee..."

Terjadi jeda sebentar. Muka Claire dan Jack sama-sama memerah.

Claire mulai berbicara. "Aku... Aku senang kau menyukaiku... Tapi... Aku menyukai orang lain!"

DOENG!

Jack langsung menunduk kecewa. ".... Cowok yang bersamamu tadi?"

"Iya! Namanya Gray!" jelas Claire.

"... Kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Be—Belum!! Masih bertepuk sebelah tangan!!!" Claire langsung menggeleng ria.

"Begitu ya..." Jack langsung semangat lagi. "Kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan untuk meraih hatimu!! Kau masih bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan? Jadi aku masih bisa mendekatimu! Aku pergi ya, Claire!!" Jack langsung kabur.

"Jack... Yaah, keburu pergi..." Claire menghela napas.

--

--

Hwuehehehehe... Mary tertawa. Bagus! Aku melihat pemandangan ini! Kalau aku pasangin si petani murahan itu dengan Jack, pasti aku bisa meraih Gray! Susun rencana ah!!

--

--

Haduh! Kaget aku...

Claire menghela napas selagi bekerja memberi makan ayam-ayamnya.

Baru kali ini ada cowok yang nembak aku... Tapi...

Yang kusukai itu...

Hanya Gray seorang...

--

--

---Forget-Me-Not Valley---

"Kyaaa!!! Jaaack!!!" teriak ketiga gadis Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Jack, aku bawain bibit tanaman untukmu ya??" tanya Celia disamping Jack.

"Boleh!"

"Jack, boleh aku buatkan minuman untukmu sesudah kerja?" tanya Muffy.

"Boleh kok!"

"Aku... Aku paling suka ubi... Boleh aku mencobanya?" pinta Nami.

"Boleh!"

"Kyaaaaaa! We love you Jaaaackkk!!!!!" teriak ketiga gadis itu.

"Permisi!" terdengar suara seorang gadis.

Jack sadar. Seorang gadis berambut hitam berkacamata datang ke pertaniannya. "Ya? Ada apa ya?"

"Aku mau bicara sebentar! Bisa kan?" pinta gadis itu.

--

--

"Oke, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku! Namaku Mary, pustakawan dari kota Mineral!" Mary memperkenalkan diri pada Jack. "Yashichi! Keluarlah!"

"Halo!"

"Ah, peri! Jadi kau punya peri juga, ya?!" tebak Jack sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Yup, betul sekali!" Mary mengangguk. Jack manggut-manggut.

Sementara Yashichi asyik berpose didepan kamera.

"Kamu ngapain, Yashichi?" tanya Mary sambil melotot kesal.

"Halo! Sudah lama aku tak muncul, jadi aku berpose khusus untuk para penggemarku!" Yashichi memunculkan trianglenya, dengan maksud cuma ingin bergaya.

"Siapa fansmu, hah?!" Mary langsung menendang Yashichi.

(AA: Aku! Aku! Aku fansnya Yashichiii!!!!

Mary: Apa?!! -nepar AA-

AA: Adaw! -nepar Mary pake Yashichi-

Mary: Huehehehe, gak sakiiit~)

--

"Huh, kalau kamu bikin ulah aja, harusnya kamu di rumah saja!" omel Mary kesal sambil meremas Yashichi.

"Waduh," keluh Jack. "Lalu, kau ada urusan apa kesini?"

"Begini. Aku ini suka sama Gray! Jadi kalau Gray kuraih, Claire pasti nyerah dan memilih naksir sama kamu!" jelas Mary. "Ngerti kan maksudku?"

"Oh! Aku ngerti!" jawab Jack semangat. "Oke, kita bekerja sama! Mohon bantuannya Yashichi!" Jack menjabat tangan Yashichi.

"... Aku enggak mau salaman sama laki-laki!" ucap Yashichi malas. "Lebih baik mengintip cewek-cewek cantik... dan membuat catatan celana dalam mereka!" Yashichi turun dari tangan Mary dan pergi ngeloyor mendekati Muffy, Celia dan Nami.

"Masih mau pergi, hah!!!" Mary mengambil cangkul dari ransel Jack dan dilemparkan dengan sukses ke kepala Yashichi hingga benjol parah.

"Ehem! Begini, Jack, aku sudah punya rencana nih! Yashichi, ambil benda 'itu'!" suruh Mary.

"Baik, baik!" Yashichi menurut saja.

_Kayak anak buahnya aja, si Yashichi itu..._ pikir Jack.

"Ini dia!" Yashichi memperlihatkan sebuah stiker berbentuk urat nadi mencuat di tangannya. "Ini dia! 'Stiker Marah-marah'!!"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini stiker yang kalau ditempeli ke dahi, akan membuat orang yang memakai stiker ini marah-marah! Ta, tapi, Mary, enggak perlu dipakaikan stiker ini, karena, sudah marah-marah setiap saat..!" penjelasan Yashichi mulai pelan-pelan saking takutnya dia pada Mary. Mary sudah marah dengan palu seberat 10 ton.

BLETAKKK!

Dengan sukses palu itu terhantam ke kepala Yashichi oleh Mary.

"Karena itu... Pakaikan stiker ini di dahi Claire... Untuk melenyapkan Gray di sisi Claire!"

--

--

"Gray~ Boleh aku ikut ke perpus??" tanya Claire semangat.

"Eh, bo, boleh..." jawab Gray grogi.

Beberapa langkah berjalan berdua, Claire dan Grya berbincang-bincang sebentar mengenai Mirumo dan Rirumu.

"Gimana keadaan Rirumu-chan?"

"Sehat. Kalau Mirumo?"

"Selalu minta cokelat, seperti biasa. Kalau Rirumu?"

"Awalnya agak susah juga dapat kue sus kesukaan Rirumu, tapi akhirnya Ann mau membuatkan kue sus. Rirumu seneng gitu bisa makan kue kesukaannya."

"Ahaha, masa sih?"

"Iya lho,"

"Hahaha..."

"Claire! Gray!"

Claire dan Gray menoleh.

GUBRAK!

Ada Mary... Sama Jack?!

"Hai, Claire!" sapa Jack. "Baca buku di perpus sama aku yuk!"

"Gray! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan satu chapter yang kau ingin baca! Ayo, sini!" ajak Mary sambil menarik Gray masuk ke perpus.

"Ayo sini, Claire!" ajak Jack sambil menarik Claire dari bahunya.

Saat Gray dan Mary berduaan, Mary berbisik. "Udah, kita jangan ganggu dulu Claire ama Jack! Soalnya Jack tuh suka sama Claire!"

"... Hem...." Gray hanya merespon pendek sambil membaca buku.

Sementara itu, Claire mencoba kabur dari Jack.

"Enggak mau! Lepasin Jack!!"

"Maaf ya, Claire!" pinta Jack.

"Hah?"

TEPS!

Jack memakaikan stiker marah-marah ke dahi Claire.

Claire langsung terdiam.

_Ke, kenapa nih? Kok tiba-tiba aku merasa sengit begini... Ah! Mary! Dia lagi mesra-mesraan ama Gray!!!_

WOOOSHHH!

Muncul api kecemburuan di sekitar Claire.

"Hei! Mary! Jauh-jauh dari Gray! Gray juga! Kenapa senyum-senyum sama Mary?!!" bentak Claire jengkel.

"Claire kan sudah punya Jack! Claire jahat ih! Tega-teganya ngebentak Gray!" ucap Mary ngeles. "Iya kan, Gray?"

"Eh... Eeeng..." Gray kebingungan harus menjawab apa. "... Yah, begitulah... Apa seharusnya kamu... Lebih memperhatikan Jack, Claire?"

Claire terkejut. "Te... Teganya kamu bicara seperti itu, Gray!!" bentaknya.

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah? Kau harus tenang, Claire..!" bela Gray.

"Justru malah kamu yang galak... Sudah ah! Aku pergi! Gray jahat!!!" Clairepergi meninggalkan Mary, Gray dan Jack.

_Gray jahat, jahat, jahat! Sama sekali enggak ngerti perasaanku! _Claire mulai menangis, melap air matanya, dan stiker di dahinya mulai lepas.

"....?"

"Lho?"

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi tenang ya?

_Seharusnya kamu lebih memperhatikan Jack..._

Kata-kata Gray terngiang di pikiran Claire. Seketika Claire langsung pulang dengan lesu.

--

--

--- Haibara Farm ---

"Aku... Pulang..." Claire masuk ke rumahnya dengan lesu.

"Wah, selamat datang!" sapa Rirumu, yang sedang main dengan Mirumo.

"Hei, kebetulan nih! Coba lihat! Aku lagi main tali, dan aku nemu bentuk yang keren nih! Liat! 'Kupu-kupu'!!" Mirumo memperlihatkan permainan tlainya berbentuk seekor kupu-kupu kecil.

"...... Hebat, ya......." jawab Claire lesu.

"Kok sambutannya cuma segitu? Ini kan luar biasa!" Mirumo masih memegang tali berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di luar, Claire?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Claire menceritakan apa yang terjadi di perpus.

"Apa, Gray bilang gitu ke Claire-chan?! Tega sekali, tak bisa dimaafkan!!!" teriak Rirumu kesal.

"Oh ya? Aku sih paham perasaan Gray..." bela Mirumo.

"Enak aja! Itu artinya enggak ngerti perasaan wanita!" bentak Rirumu. "Kalau saja aku yang jadi Claire, pasti aku kesal sekali dan mau mukul Mirumo!"

Mirumo langsung gemetaran.

"Ehehe, cuma bercanda kok..." Rirumu tertawa kecil.

"Iya sih..." Claire tertawa pahit. "Sebenarnya aku mengerti maksud Gray dan Mirumo... Tapi.... Karena Gray yang nyuruh aku berpaling ke Jack... Aku sedih sekali.... Hiks hiks hiks...."

Keadaan jadi runyam.

Claire sibuk menangis.

Rirumu tetap diam.

Mirumo langsung ngenyel ngesal. Dia lalu menghela napas.

"Eh, Rirumu, kesini sebentar deh,"

"Apa, Mirumo?"

Mereka lalu meninggalkan Claire sendirian.

--

--

"Claire!" panggil Mirumo.

Claire menoleh.

Ada sebuah panggung imut seukurang untuk Mirumo dan Rirumu.

"Ka—Kalian mau apa??" tanya Claire kaget.

"Ehehe, liat aja! Miru, miru, mirumo de pon!!"

Mirumo menyihir dirinya dan Rirumu menjadi... Claire dan Gray versi peri! Rirumu jadi Claire dan Mirumo menjadi Gray.

"Aku Gray!" Mirumo tampil beraksi bagai Gray.

"Dan aku Claire!" Rirumu tersenyum imut sambil tampil mirip Claire.

Claire asli bengong. _Apa-apaan nih..._

"Oke, kita mulaii!"

Babak 1 – Pagi hari

Mirumo  Gray

Rirumu  Claire

"Ah, itu dia Gray!" Rirumu berakting seolah Claire ebrtemu dengan Gray. "Selamat pagi, Gray! Boleh aku nganterin kamu kerja?"

"Sesukamulah..." jawab Mirumo cuek, meniru Gray.

_Hih! Mirip amaat!_ Pikir Claire setengah tertawa.

"Gray hari ini ganteng deh!" puji Rirumu pada Mirumo.

GUBRAK!

"Claire terlalu terus terang ah!" Pipi Mirumo memerah.

"Aih, Gray lucu kalau lagi malu...." desah Rirumu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat ya..." Mirumo pura-pura menjauh.

"Tunggu!!" Rirumu mendekati Mirumo. "Teganya, kau bilang seperti itu!!"

BRAAKKK!!!

Mirumo yang masih berdandan ala Gray kelempar dari panggung dan berdarah karena terbanting ke dinding.

"Ahahahahahahaha!!! Sampai terjatuh dari panggung segala! Kalian ini..." Claire tak tahan menertawakan kedua peri yang saling berbeda ini.

"Ee, Mirumo enggak apa-apa kan? Aku cuma akting kok, tadi!" jelas Rirumu sambil membantu Mirumo bangun.

"Enggak apa-apa... Ayo diteruskan!" Mirumo menghapus darah mimisan yang menetes dari hidungnya.

Claire terdiam. Dia sadar. _Aaah! Aku mengerti. Jadi mereka... Ingin memberiku semangat...Agar aku dan Gray baikan..._

Satu demi satu babak dilewati Claire dengan tersenyum.

Satu demi satu babak dilewati Claire dengan tersenyum pahit.

Perlahan-lahan butiran air mata menetes dari mata tak tahan untuk menangis.

"C—Claire-chan?!!" Rirumu kaget melihat Claire.

_Lagi-lagi dia nangis!!_ Pikir Mirumo panik. "Apa—suaraku sumbang tadi, Rirumu?"

"A—Apa tadi aktingku jelek ya??" tanya Rirumu ikutan panik.

"Bu—Bukan!! Ini air mata bahagia! Berkat kalian, aku bisa semangat lagi! Sekarang aku udah enggak apa-apa kok!"

"Claire-chan..." Rirumu memandang penuh haru, sementara Mirumo hanya diam saja.

"Begitu melihat kalian, aku merasa sia-sia saja menangis terus. Aku harus melangkah maju dengan optimis! Besok, aku mau minta maaf sama Gray!" Claire berteriak penuh semangat.

"Gray pasti... Akan memaafkanku!" Claire berkata penuh yakin.

"Iya, tenang aja! Tuan Gray orangnya baik kok!" ucap Rirumu semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masih ada babak lain enggak? Mau liat nih!"

"Masih banyak dong!" jawab Rirumu semangat.

"Tapi nanti kamu harus kasih aku cokelat ya!" pinta Mirumo sok.

Claire tersenyum. _Terima kasih, Mirumo, Rirumu-chan! Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan besok adalah... Minta maaf pada Gray! Pasti kami akan rukun lagi!!_

--

Chapter 10 selesai~

Maaf ya, lama memberi update, soalnya anisha sedang disibukkan (bo'ong) oleh tugas-tugas SMA yang menumpuk. Oke, RnR~


	12. Chapter 11: I'm sorry, Gray

Tanggal 11... Festival tanggal 11... Wahahahaaaa!!! KABABAD, KABABAD, KABABAD... WHAHAHAHAAAAA... -gila kababad mode: on-

--

_--- Flashback ---_

"_Hei! Mary! Jauh-jauh dari Gray! Gray juga! Kenapa senyum-senyum sama Mary?!!" bentak Claire jengkel._

"_Claire kan sudah punya Jack! Claire jahat ih! Tega-teganya ngebentak Gray!" ucap Mary ngeles. "Iya kan, Gray?"_

"_Eh... Eeeng..." Gray kebingungan harus menjawab apa. "... Yah, begitulah... Apa seharusnya kamu... Lebih memperhatikan Jack, Claire?"_

_Claire terkejut. "Te... Teganya kamu bicara seperti itu, Gray!!" bentaknya._

"_Kenapa kamu marah-marah? Kau harus tenang, Claire..!" bela Gray._

"_Justru malah kamu yang galak... Sudah ah! Aku pergi! Gray jahat!!!" Clairepergi meninggalkan Mary, Gray dan Jack._

_--- Flashback end ---_

Claire menghela napas sebentar. Aku harus minta maaf pada Gray atas kekasaranku kemarin. Apa dia mau memaafkanku yah...

HAH

Itu dia!

Terlihat Gray sedang berjalan menuju toko kakeknya di jalanan. Claire langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Se... Selamat pagi, Gray!" sapa Claire buru-buru.

"... Hei." Jawab Gray dingin.

Claire langsung lemas. Duh, dia masih marah... Tapi aku harus bisa! Aku sudah janji sama Mirumo dan Rirumu untuk minta maaf sama Gray...

"Ma... Maafkan kekasaranku kemarin! Aku tahu sikapku sangat aneh kemarin!" teriak Claire dengan panik.

Gray diam saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Gray menjauhi Claire.

"Gray..." Claire mulai menangis.

"... Aku enggak apa-apa kok." jawab Gray di belakang Claire.

"Hah...?" Claire kebingungan. Gray...?

"Be, bener nih? Kamu enggak marah?!" tanya Claire tiba-tiba mendekati Gray. "Enggak apa-apa kok kalau kau mau membentakku lagi atau memakiku... Kamu betul-betul enggak marah?" tanya Claire tergesa-gesa.

"... Bukannya marah... Cuma kepikiran aja..." jelas Gray pelan. "Kemarin kamu beda dari biasanya. Jadi aku kepikiran, ada apa denganmu..."

"Oooh..." Claire mengangguk. "Be... Beda dari biasanya?"

"Iya!"

"Memangnya aku yang biasa kayak gimana?" tanya Claire.

"Eeeng..." Gray menunduk dan diam sebentar. Dalam pikirannya terlihat sosok Claire yang menyapanya dengan ceria, disertai senyum manis, tergiang di dalam ingatan Gray. "Enggak gimana-gimana kok!"

"Eh?! Bilang dong, Gray! Bilang, dong!!!" pinta Claire berisik.

Gray menghela napas. "Aku enggak marah soal kemarin, kok! Semuanya sudah beres."

"Oh, begitu!" sahut Claire tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah!"

Gray tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku antar kamu sampai ke tokomu?"

"... Sesukamulah."

Gray dan Claire lalu berjalan ke toko dengan tenang tanpa acuh.

Mirumo dan Rirumu yang dari tadi mengintai Claire dan Gray dari kejauhan langsung menghela napas lega.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah rukun lagi." kata Mirumo.

"Iya, ya!" celoteh Rirumu riang. "Aih, melihat mereka saja sudah membuat hati senang! Cinta memang mengagumkan, ya!"

"Haah, Claire memang bikin susah!" keluh Mirumo.

"Tapi, Mirumo khawatir pada Claire-chan dan mau menemaniku mengintai kan..." ledek Rirumu. Mirumo acuh aja.

"Ya sudah, baguslah kalau mereka udah akur! Yuk, kita pergi, Rirumu!" Mirumo mulai berjalan pergi.

"Oke, Mirumo!" jawab Rirumu ceria.

Sementara itu, Mary sedang asyiknya jalan-jalan pagi sambil berdendang lagu Mbah Surip. "Lalalala... Tak gendong.... Lalalaaa...."

Hihihi, gumam Mary. Berkat siasatku, kemarin Gray dan si petani murahan itu ribut besar... Mulai hari ini, takkan ada si Claire penggangu itu lagi, dan Gray pasti bisa kuambil!!

Eh?!

"APAA?!!!" Mary teriak kaget saat melihat Claire dan Gray melintas di depannya. Itu... Gray sama si petani murahan itu udah akur?! Enggak mungkin!! Kenapa bisa?! Padahal kemarin mereka kan marahan?!!

"Hehehe... Berkat sihir Mirumo, Tuan Gray dan Claire-chan akhirnya akur lagi ya!" puji Rirumu sambil berjalan melewati Mary.

"Yah, begitulah!" jawab Mirumo sok.

Muka Mary mulai memerah, sambil mendelik kesal ke arah mereka berdua. Mirumo dan Rirumu... Mereka menggagalkan rencanaku dengan sihir?! "Iiiiih! Gara-gara mereka berdua, siasatku gagal total! Sebaaaaaaaaaaallllllll!!!!!"

--- Mary's Room ---

Yashichi sedang asyik mengacak-ngacak lemari pakaian dalam Mary. "Wow... Ini pakaian dalamnya Mary! Manis banget..." Yashichi memegang bra biru tua bergaris-garis biru muda. "Asyik, koleksiku bertambah! Malam ini aku akan tidur memeluknya ahh..."

Yashichi berhenti berjalan saat melihat Mary yang sudah memegang palu seberat 10 ton.

BAK

BIK

BUK!!!

"Adaaw...." rintih Yashichi memegangi kepalanya yang benjol tiga biji. "Lebih sakit dari sebelumnya..."

"Salah sendiri mencuri pakaian dalamku! Cari-cari masalah melulu!" bentak Mary kesal. "Daripada mencuri pakaian dalam, lebih baik kamu urus 'mereka'!!!"

"Hah?... 'Mereka' siapa?"

"Mirumo dan Rirumu!" bentak Mary. "Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang datang ke sini untuk melawan Mirumo karena 'Dia', tapi kamu sama sekali enggak bertindak!"

"Ya iyalah, kan aku harus bikin strategi dulu!" jawab Yashichi, masih asyik mengelus kepalanya yang benjol tiga biji.

"Huh, bikin strategi melulu... Uuh, Mirumo dan Rirumu memang peri yang berguna sekali. Beda banget ama Yashichi!" keluhnya dengan nada tajam.

Yashichi mendelik kesal. "Apa katamu?! Jangan ngomong sembarangan! Aku sudah punya strategi kok! Dengarin nih..."

"Hem... Hem...."

"Terus... Bla bla bla... Lalu... Bla bla bla..."

"Terus? Hem..."

"Setelah itu... Bla bla... Nah!"

"Wah! Strategimu bagus sekali, Yashichi! Kita laksanakan besok!" sahut Mary semangat.

--

Chapter ini selesai...

Mbah Surip, maaf anisha memasukkan mbah disini... Pertama saya kenal Mbah melalui lagu 'Tak Gendong', anisha takut setengah mati ngeliat Mbah Surip (Serius, tiap kali ngedenger orang ngomong 'Mbah Surip' atau nonton video klipnya atau denger ketawa khasnya, anisha selalu nangis merinding, enggak tau kenapa) WE LOVE YOU FULL, MBAH SURIP (RIP) Even if you're already left us, you'll always live in our heart... -sok bahasa inggris-


	13. Chapter 12: Rirumu kidnapped!

Aaah... Kenyang~~ Abis makan yamin manis...

BLETAK!

Mirumo: Cepetan mulai!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon series and Mirumo De Pon! but I do own this fic...

--

--- (Doug's Inn, Gray's Room) ---

Hari Rabu yang cerah. Rirumu dengan riangnya berdendang lagu sambil asyik menyiram bunga-bunga.

"Lalalalala... Lulu lalala...." dendang Rirumu riang. "Nah, aku sudah selesai menyiram bunga... Sekarang menyetel radio untuk membangunkan Mirumo, ah..."

TOK TOK

"Hah?" Rirumu merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin masuk dari jendela kamar Gray. Dengan segera peri pink itu membuka jendela.

WUUUUUSH! CREPS!

Sebuah panah muncul dari langit dan menancap di dinding.

"Wah... Panah! Sampai kaget..." ucap Rirumu kaget sambil mencabuti panah itu. Ada surat yang terikat pada panah itu. "!!!"

_Untuk Rirumu_

_Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.  
Kutunggu kau di sungai dekat gunung saat ini._

_Dari Mirumo_

Muka Rirumu langsung merona. "I... Ini... Surat cinta dari Mirumo?!! Oooh, seperti mimpii!!!!" teriak Rirumu sambil lari-lari menabrak pot-pot tanamannya. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang juga!"

Rirumu langsung mengeluarkan kipasnya untuk terbang menuju sungai.

Setelah agak lama terbang, Rirumu sampai di sungai di hutan.

"Nah, sampa—KYAAAA!!!"

Rirumu berteriak karena kaget sekali. Sekeliling tiba-tiba sangat gelap.

"Nah, berhasil!" teriak seseorang.

--

--

--- (Haibara Farm) ---

"Ohohoho!! Komik ini lucu sekali!!!" Mirumo tertawa-tawa kencang saat membaca komik di tempat tidur Claire.

"Mirumo, aku mau kerja dulu ya," Claire berpamitan pada Mirumo.

"Oh ya, nanti beliin cokelat, ya!" pinta Mirumo sambil masih asyik membaca komik.

Sebelum Claire keluar, ada sebuah panah masuk ke rumah Claire dan menancap di dinding.

CREP!!!

"A—Apaan nih?!" teriak Claire saking kagetnya.

Mirumo kaget melihat bentuk panah itu. "Itu panah sayap berputar! Pasti surat dari Yashichi!!"

"I... Ini pos panah?!" Claire mencabut panah yang ada di dindingnya. "Kertas yang terikat di panah ini... Surat kan? Coba kita lihat..."

_Untuk Mirumo._

_Aku menyandera Rirumu!  
Kalau kau mau dia selamat,  
Datanglah sendirian di tepi sungai hari ini jam 5!_

_Dari Yashichi._

Mirumo dan Claire terkejut. _Rirumu diculik?!!!_

"Gi, gimana nih, Mirumo... Ah, aku enggak boleh bingung begini!" Claire meremas surat itu. "Mirumo! Kita harus menolong Rirumu-chan!"

Mirumo malah asyik main sepeda roda tiga di meja makan Claire.

Claire ber-ghabruks ria.

"Woi! Kenapa malah main-main! Kamu enggak mengkhawatirkan Rirumu-chan ya?!" bentak Claire jengkel.

"Ah, udah sana, pergi kerja! Urus pertanian! Ini masalah antar peri, jadi tak usah ikut campur!" ucap Mirumo sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Aku cemas, mana bisa pergi kerja!" bantah Claire.

"... Oke, kalau kamu memang keras kepala..." Mirumo mulai memunculkan maracasnya. "Miru... Miru... Mirumo de Pon!"

PLOPPP!!!

K-BOOOOM!!!!!

Claire langsung terduduk lemas. Mirumo menyihir dirinya sendiri menjadi raksasa seukuran 3 meter. Mirumo sudah melotot kesal pada Claire. "SANA PERGI!!"

"... Iya..." jawab Claire lemas, takut kalau diinjek Mirumo, lalu dia pergi.

Setelah Claire pergi, Mirumo mebaca ulang pesan dari Yashichi.

"Hem... Jadi repot gini..."

--- Street ---

Haaah! Kaget aku! pikir Claire. Dia sedang menunggu Gray melewati toko kakeknya.

"_Ini masalah antar peri!"_

Teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan Mirumo tadi. Claire mengerutkan keningnya. Ya! Aku harus percaya pada Mirumo! Mirumo pasti bisa menangani masalah ini! Oh ya, aku juga harus bilang ke Gray... Pasti Gray bingung kemana Rirumu-chan...

"Selamat pagi, Claire!" sapa seseorang di belakang Claire.

Claire berbalik. Wueh, Mary!

"Se, selamat pagi, Mary..." ucap Claire.

"Gimana? Sudah dapat surat dari Yashichi?" tanya Mary.

"!!!" Claire terkejut. "Ternyata kamu biang keladinya! Pasti kamu yang menghasut Yashichi, Mary!"

"Buat apa aku melakukan itu?" tanya Mary cuek. "Aku enggak tahu lho, apa yang bakalan terjadi pada Mirumo ataupun Rirumu!"

"Kenapa begitu?!"

"Pokoknya jangan bilang ke Gray!"

"Enggak! Akan kukatakan!"

"Kalau begitu, aku enggak jamin Mirumo bakal selamat!" ucap Mary dengan nada menantang.

Claire melotot kesal. Dasar curang!

Mary melihat Gray sedang berjalan di jalanan kota Mineral, hendak menuju toko kakeknya.

"Selamat pagi, Gray!" sapa Mary semanis mungkin.

"Hei." sapa Gray pendek. "Hei, Claire."

"... Se, selamat pagi, Gray!" sapa Claire datar.

BLETAK!

"Gray! Kuantar kau sampai ke toko kakekmu ya!" ucap Mary sambil menggandeng tangan Gray.

--

--

"Selamat siang, Claire!" sapa Jack, memasuki pertanian Claire.

"Ah, hai, Jack!" balas Claire. "Selamat siang!"

"Claire-chaaaan!" Murumo muncul dari pundak Jack.

"Hari ini aku bawa Murumo, nih." ucap Jack sambil memberikan Murumo pada Claire.

Jack menatap Claire. Claire tersenyum pahit, dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Jack mulai heran, memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Claire.

"Claire, hari ini kamu kenapa..."

"Eh, apa?" tanya Claire. "Aku tak mendengarmu tadi."

"Ah... Enggak apa-apa kok!" jawab Jack.

"Oh begitu... Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku beli cokelat untuk Mirumo dulu ya!" Claire bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jack dan Murumo. "Aku akan kembali nanti!"

Jack dan Murumo menunggu di bawah pohon apel di dekat kandang ayam Claire.

"Hah... Sihir untuk membangkitkan semangat?" tanya Murumo.

"Iya! Apa kamu punya sihir kayak gitu, enggak?" tanya Jack.

"Bisa sih, tapi..." _Cih! Bikin susah aja..._ ucap Murumo dalam hati.

"Nanti aku beliin marshmallow paling mahal, deh!" bujuk Jack.

Murumo berhenti mengomel dalam hati. "Aku senang hati bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, Jack!!" celotehnya ceria dengan nada seimut mungkin.

"Makasih ya!" jawab Jack.

Murumo memunculkan sebuah bungkus berisi tanah liat. Dengan gerakan yang perlahan dan menggemaskan, Murumo mencoba membentuk tanah liat menjadi bentuk UFO.

"Oke, tinggal diberi sihir. Muru, muru, Murumo de Pon!" Murumo dengan terampil memainkan drum sihirnya, menyihir tanah liat yang berbentuk UFO tadi.

PIIIIP! "Disini UFO Murumo, disini UFO Murumo, harap dijawab!" tanah liat itu menjadi UFO beneran dengan bentuk imut dan bergerak-gerak layaknya UFO asli.

Jack terkagum-kagum. "Waah! Keren! Aku juga mau coba bikin dong!!"

--

--- (Supermarket)---

Claire membeli keperluannya dan cokelat, tentu saja untuk Mirumo. Dengan cemas dia menatap jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah 5. Sebentar lagi Mirumo akan ke sungai. Aku juga harus pergi! Aku cemas pada Rirumu-chan!

"Claire, harganya 500 G." Jeff membantu Claire menyimpankan semua benda yang dibeli Claire ke ransel Claire. Setelah dibantu, Claire memberikan uang.

"Makasih, Jeff!"

Claire beregegas keluar .

"Claire!" Jack memanggilnya.

"Huwa! Maaf Jack, aku harus buru-buru!" Claire berhenti sebentar.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu..." Jack merogoh saku celananya. Ada sebuah benda berbentuk UFO.

"Wah! UFO lucu!" puji Claire.

PLOP

Ada sebuah pintu kecil terbuka di UFO itu. Terliaht sosok makhluk berbentuk seperti babi dan bermata belo menatap Claire, lalu dia menyapa "Meong!" sambil masuk lagi ke UFO itu.

"Apaan itu?" tanya Claire.

"Itu kucing!" jelas Jack. "Hari ini Claire murung terus sih... Makanya aku ingin membuat sesuatu supaya Claire semangat! Tapi malah jadi seperti ini..."

Kedua pipi Claire memerah. "Kenapa..."

"Ehe, soalnya aku tahu kalau kamu murung! Aku kan selalu memperhatikanmu!" sahut Jack sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tak gatal.

"Ah... Makasih..." Muka Claire tambah memerah. "Ini... Lucu banget, lho!"

"Simpan saja! Kau sedang terburu-buru kan?" Jack menepuk bahu Claire.

"Oke! Aku pergi dulu ya, Jack! Makasih atas hadiahnya!" Claire pergi meninggalkan Jack.

Claire berlari. Dia memilih jalan lurus mendekati perpus. Tiba-tiba Claire berhenti berlari. Ada Gray di depan perpus!

Gray masih berdiri sendirian, seperti menunggu seseorang.

Claire mencoba berjalan dengan pelaaaaaaaaaaan sekali.

"Ngapain, Claire?"

DEG! Gray memanggil Claire. _Yaah, padahal udah sembunyi-sembunyi..._

Gray menghampiri Claire. "Hari ini kamu aneh sekali... Apalagi sejak pagi Rirumu enggak ada. Jangan-jangan, ada apa-apa?"

_Hiii... Aku takut bicara pada Gray..._ "Ah, enggak kok..."

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Gray. "Cukup melihatmu aja pasti ada masalah yang sedang terjadi!"

Claire langsung terisak. "Ma—Maafkan aku!! Sebenarnya..."

--- A few minutes later....

"Jadi... Rirumu diculik...." ungkap Gray khawatir.

_Duh, aku kelepasan bicara..._ pikir Claire lemas.

"Ayo kita ke tepi sungai, Claire! Sudah mau jam 5 nih!" Gray langsung berlari.

"Tunggu, Gray!" Claire mengikuti Gray.

--

--

--

Di tepi sungai, Mirumo dan Yashichi saling berhadapan. Rirumu diikat dengan tali dan dipegang oleh Yashichi.

"Nah, Yashichi, main culik-culikannya udahan ya! Ayo, kembalikan Rirumu!" kata Mirumo santai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Enak saja bilang gitu!" bentak Yashichi jengkel. "Aku ini bukan main-main tahu! Lagian, kamu lupa ya, apa tujuanku datang kesini?! Aku datang kesini atas perintah 'Dia' untuk melawanmu! Dan inilah saatnya aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Oh, begitu~~" Mirumo dengan santainya bermain engklek sendirian.

"Kenapa malah main-main!" bentak Yashichi jengkel lagi. "Jangan coba-coba melawanku! Kalau kau berani bertindak, akan kulukai Rirumu dengan senjata tajam ini!" tambahnya sambil menodongkan shuriken khas ninja pada Rirumu yang mulai ketakutan.

Mirumo langsung bergetar lebay. "Ya ampun! Yashichi jahat sekali! Pantas saja enggak disukai para pembaca!"

"Diam kamu!"

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu! Bweeek! Aku enggak akan terluka karena sihirmu yang rendah itu!" balas Mirumo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh! Dasar peri sombong! Lihat saja! Yashi, yashi, yashichi de Pon!"

Badan Mirumo yang kecil melayang-layang, mengambang di udara, lalu Mirumo terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

J-BURRRR!!!!

"Mirumo!!!!" Rirumu dengan aksi 'heroin-yang-tertawan' langsung nangis lebai.

"Ha ha! Rasakan!" bentak Yashichi puas.

Tak lama kemudian, Mirumo keluar dari sungai. "Ahaha! Ternyata sihirmu masih lemah seperti dulu! Sihir ini sih enggak bakalan bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Cih! Selanjutnya akan kubanting kau kedalam gua itu!" tunjuk Yashichi kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah gua dekat sungai.

"Boleh saja!" jawab Mirumo santai.

"Mirumo! Lupakan aku, cepat pergi dari sini!" Rirumu yang masih berakting lebay menyuruh Mirumo untuk pergi.

"Jangan bawel, Rirumu!" Yashichi menodongkan shurikennya, namun tak membuat Rirumu berhenti berteriak.

"Ayo lari, Mirumo!" pinta Rirumu.

"Mana mungkin aku pergi! Memangnya kau pikir aku ke sini untuk siapa!" Mirumo dengan santai mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Ta, tapi... Mirumo, kau terluka gara-gara aku... Aku... Aku jadi sediiiih!!!!!!!" teriak Rirumu lantang sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"He, hei, jangan bergerak!" Yashichi kaget akan aksi ingin kabur Rirumu.

CRASH!!

Mirumo terdiam. Melihat pemandangan itu.

"Wah, kena...!" Yashichi kaget. Shurikennya secara tak sengaja menggores pipi kiri Rirumu.

Mirumo langsung mengangkat kaki kirinya, tangan kanannya di perut, dan tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya. Kaku. Kaget. Terkejut.

"Waduh, maaf ya, Rirumu, enggak sengaja." sahut Yashichi.

"Ah, tak apa-apa..." Rirumu mengangguk.

"Oi, Yashichi!" panggil Mirumo.

Yashichi berbalik. "Apa?" _Hah!_ Terlihat aura misterius disekeliling Mirumo.

"Dasar kau, peri pengecut... Dan bersikap rendah... Bahkan melukai pipi seorang gadis... Kau sudah membuatku..." Mirumo melotot kesal sambil meremas pegangan maracasnya. "... Betul-betul marah!!!"

--

Chapter ini selesai!

Rirumu, jangan lebay lah, masa kamu sia-siain kebaikan Mirumo! -diinjek Rirumu-


End file.
